The 2014 Hetalia Awards
by Christoph Andretti
Summary: Let the good stories and people of this world not go unrewarded. It's the 2014 Hetalia Awards! Share the best, take pride in being the best. WINNERS REVEALED STARTING ON CHAPTER 16! THANK YOU TO THE 900 VOTERS! Best Fic of 2013: FLIGHT OF THE VALKYRIE by CelticFeather!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Ladies and Gentleman, and Welcome to the 2014 Hetalia Awards. After a long and trying year of art and artistry, let the good become rewarded with further fame, acclaim, and above all, reviews!

A nominee for a category must be nominated by a single person. Then, a shortlist will be announced. The top 5 (depending on the category) voted in will be the official nominees. Then, another round of voting will determine the winner.  
>Interviews with nominees and winners will be conducted at this point.<p>

Let the joy of sharing great work to others entice you to let others be recognized. It is a big section, after all.

The Categories Are:

**Best Fic (Self explanatory)**

**Best Author (for only one story)**

**Best Male Character (OC's can be included)**

**Best Female Character (OC's can be included)**

**Best Male Original Character**

**Best Female Original Character**

**Best Supporting Male Character (OC's can be included)**

**Best Supporting Female Character (OC's can be included)**

**Best Writing (the dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

**Best M-Rated Fic**

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted here)**

**Best Anthology (compilation of 4 or more oneshots)**

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

Any other category suggestions are welcome.

Please review or PM your nominees. Voting will start in about four days, unless I change it.

Thank you, and good luck fandom!


	2. Quick update

Just wanted everyone to know that nominations are only for this 2013-2014 year. Thanks, and keep it up. Ive already gotten a lot of suggestions.


	3. First List

Here is the list so far!

A nominee for a category must be nominated by a single person. Then, a shortlist will be announced. The top 5 (depending on the category) voted in will be the official nominees. Then, another round of voting will determine the winner.  
>Interviews with nominees and winners will be conducted at this point.<p>

Let the joy of sharing great work to others entice you to let others be recognized. It is a big section, after all.

The Categories Are:

**Best Fic (Self explanatory)**

Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Game

Stitching Hearts by Mandelene

Innocent Fun by pie1313

The New America by Sowelo

Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

The Modern Life of Gilbert Beilschmidt by kindofanoxymoron

**Best Author (for only one story)**

**Best Male Character (OC's can be included)**

Arthur Kirkland for Stitching Hearts by Mandelene

Alfred Jones for Chained in the Land of the Free by I-swear-we-were-sufinite

Estonia for Estonia'a Love Life by Blood Dark Sun

Glibert Beilschmidt for The Modern Life of Gilbert Beilschmidt by kindofanoxymoron

Matthew Williams for I Have All Summer to Fall for You by Silver and Grey

**Best Female Character (OC's can be included)**

Amy Hawkfeather for The New America by Sowelo (OC)

Julie Bielschmidt for Anything and Everything Awesome by SarahTonin

Elizabeta Herdevary for Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather

**Best Male Original Character**

**Best Female Original Character**

**Best Supporting Male Character (OC's can be included)**

Alfred Jones for Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Gain

Ludwig Beilschmidt for Flight of theValkyrie by CelticFeather

Lovino Vargas for Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

Gilbert Beilschmidt for I Have All Summer to Fall for You by Silver and Grey

**Best Supporting Female Character (OC's can be included)**

**Best Writing (the dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Gain

Anything and Everything Awesome by SarahTonin

Stitching Hearts by Mandelene

The Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

Innocent Fun by pie1313

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

You can't take the Sky From Me by EverythingisBeautiful

Flight of The Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Beauty in The Unknown by No Pain No Gain

**Best M-Rated Fic**

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted here**

**Best Anthology (compilation of 4 or more oneshots)**

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

Any other category suggestions are welcome.

Please review or PM your nominees. Voting will start in about four days, unless I change it.

Thank you, and good luck fandom!


	4. Another Update

Here is the list so far!

A nominee for a category must be nominated by a single person. Then, a shortlist will be announced. The top 5 (depending on the category) voted in will be the official nominees. Then, another round of voting will determine the winner.  
>Interviews with nominees and winners will be conducted at this point.<p>

Let the joy of sharing great work to others entice you to let others be recognized. It is a big section, after all.

The Categories Are:

**Best Fic (Self explanatory)**

Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Game

Stitching Hearts by Mandelene

Innocent Fun by pie1313

The New America by Sowelo

Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

The Modern Life of Gilbert Beilschmidt by kindofanoxymoron

Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year by Jinxx Draconett

**Best Author (for only one story)**

No Pain No Gain for Beauty in the Unknown

CelticFeather for Flight of the Valkyrie

Jinxx Draconett for Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year

You Can't Take the Sky From Me by Everythingismagic

The Gentleman and The Hero by Teenage Mouse

Blood Dark Sun for The Skirmish Brothers

**Best Male Character (OC's can be included)**

Arthur Kirkland for Stitching Hearts by Mandelene

Alfred Jones for Chained in the Land of the Free by I-swear-we-were-sufinite

Estonia for Estonia'a Love Life by Blood Dark Sun

Glibert Beilschmidt for The Modern Life of Gilbert Beilschmidt by kindofanoxymoron

Matthew Williams for I Have All Summer to Fall for You by Silver and Grey

**Best Female Character (OC's can be included)**

Amy Hawkfeather for The New America by Sowelo (OC)

Julie Bielschmidt for Anything and Everything Awesome by SarahTonin

Elizabeta Herdevary for Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather

**Best Male Original Character**

**Best Female Original Character**

**Best Supporting Male Character (OC's can be included)**

Alfred Jones for Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Gain

Ludwig Beilschmidt for Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Lovino Vargas for Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

Gilbert Beilschmidt for I Have All Summer to Fall for You by Silver and Grey

Francis Bonneyfoy for Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year by Jinxx Draconett

**Best Supporting Female Character (OC's can be included)**

**Best Writing (the dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Gain

Anything and Everything Awesome by SarahTonin

Stitching Hearts by Mandelene

The Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

Innocent Fun by pie1313

Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year by Jinxx Draconett

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

You can't take the Sky From Me by Everythingismagic

Flight of The Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Beauty in The Unknown by No Pain No Gain

**Best M-Rated Fic**

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by

Flight of The Valkyrie by CelticFeather

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted here)**

Innocent Fun by pie1313

The Apartment by

**Best Anthology (compilation of 4 or more oneshots)**

The Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

Estonia's Love Life by Blood Dark Sun

333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of the UN by ITorchic

Aint No Rest For The Wicked

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

Any other category suggestions are welcome.

Please review or PM your nominees. Voting will start in about four days, unless I change it.

Thank you, and good luck fandom!


	5. Almost there

Here is the list so far!

A nominee for a category must be nominated by a single person. Then, a shortlist will be announced. The top 5 (depending on the category) voted in will be the official nominees. Then, another round of voting will determine the winner.  
>Interviews with nominees and winners will be conducted at this point.<p>

Let the joy of sharing great work to others entice you to let others be recognized. It is a big section, after all.

The Categories Are:

**Best Fic (Self explanatory)**

Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Game

Stitching Hearts by Mandelene

Innocent Fun by pie1313

The New America by Sowelo

Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

The Modern Life of Gilbert Beilschmidt by kindofanoxymoron

Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year by Jinxx Draconett

**Best Author (for only one story)**

No Pain No Gain for Beauty in the Unknown

CelticFeather for Flight of the Valkyrie

Jinxx Draconett for Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year

You Can't Take the Sky From Me by Everythingismagic

The Gentleman and The Hero by Teenage Mouse

Blood Dark Sun for The Skirmish Brothers

**Best Male Character (OC's can be included)**

Arthur Kirkland for Stitching Hearts by Mandelene

Alfred Jones for Chained in the Land of the Free by I-swear-we-were-sufinite

Estonia for Estonia'a Love Life by Blood Dark Sun

Glibert Beilschmidt for The Modern Life of Gilbert Beilschmidt by kindofanoxymoron

Matthew Williams for I Have All Summer to Fall for You by Silver and Grey

**Best Female Character (OC's can be included)**

Amy Hawkfeather for The New America by Sowelo (OC)

Julie Bielschmidt for Anything and Everything Awesome by SarahTonin

Elizabeta Herdevary for Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather

**Best Male Original Character**

**Best Female Original Character**

**Best Supporting Male Character (OC's can be included)**

Alfred Jones for Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Gain

Ludwig Beilschmidt for Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Lovino Vargas for Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

Gilbert Beilschmidt for I Have All Summer to Fall for You by Silver and Grey

Francis Bonneyfoy for Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year by Jinxx Draconett

**Best Supporting Female Character (OC's can be included)**

**Best Writing (the dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Gain

Anything and Everything Awesome by SarahTonin

Stitching Hearts by Mandelene

The Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

Innocent Fun by pie1313

Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year by Jinxx Draconett

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

You can't take the Sky From Me by Everythingismagic

Flight of The Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Beauty in The Unknown by No Pain No Gain

**Best M-Rated Fic**

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by

Flight of The Valkyrie by CelticFeather

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted here)**

Innocent Fun by pie1313

The Apartment by

**Best Anthology (compilation of 4 or more oneshots)**

The Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

Estonia's Love Life by Blood Dark Sun

333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of the UN by ITorchic

Aint No Rest For The Wicked

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

Any other category suggestions are welcome.

Please review or PM your nominees. Voting will start in about four days, unless I change it.

Thank you, and good luck fandom!


	6. One More Round

Here we are, ladies and gentleman.

One shortlist to go before the finalized list. Get the rest of your nominations in, and lets get ready!

The Categories Are:

**Best Fic (Self explanatory)**

Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Game

Stitching Hearts by Mandelene

Innocent Fun by pie1313

The New America by Sowelo

Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

The Modern Life of Gilbert Beilschmidt by kindofanoxymoron

Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year by Jinxx Draconett

**Best Author (for only one story)**

No Pain No Gain for Beauty in the Unknown

CelticFeather for Flight of the Valkyrie

Jinxx Draconett for Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year

Everythingismagoc for You Can't Take The Sky From Me

Blood Dark Sun for The Skirmish Brothers

**Best Male Character (OC's can be included)**

Arthur Kirkland for Stitching Hearts by Mandelene

Alfred Jones for Chained in the Land of the Free by I-swear-we-were-sufinite

Estonia for Estonia'a Love Life by Blood Dark Sun

Glibert Beilschmidt for The Modern Life of Gilbert Beilschmidt by kindofanoxymoron

Matthew Williams for I Have All Summer to Fall for You by Silver and Grey

**Best Female Character (OC's can be included)**

Amy Hawkfeather for The New America by Sowelo (OC)

Julie Bielschmidt for Anything and Everything Awesome by SarahTonin

Elizabeta Herdevary for Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Michelle Daniels for A Matter of Time by Mr. Cultural Studies (OC)

**Best Male Original Character**

Larry Sue for The Fanboy by BFTLandMWandSEK

Connor Daniels for Dream Journal by MisterCereal

Kenny Jones for Just a Crush? by kayotic718

**Best Female Original Character**

Sherry Sue for The Fangirl by BFTLandMWandSEK

Michelle Daniels for A Matter of Time by Mr. Cultural Studies

Kennedy Fuller for American Girl by joop-pa-pa96

Amy Hawkfeather for The New America by Sowelo

Melissa Carter for Resistance is Futile! by Mazgrl98

**Best Supporting Male Character (OC's can be included)**

Alfred Jones for Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Gain

Ludwig Beilschmidt for Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Lovino Vargas for Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

Gilbert Beilschmidt for I Have All Summer to Fall for You by Silver and Grey

Francis Bonneyfoy for Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year by Jinxx Draconett

**Best Supporting Female Character (OC's can be included)**

Elizabeta Herdevary for Intangible by sascake

Natalia Alfroskaya for My Friend Natalia by R.K Iris

Michelle Bonneyfoy for At The Edge Of The Ocean by FazzGrl.22

**Best Writing (the dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Gain

Anything and Everything Awesome by SarahTonin

Stitching Hearts by Mandelene

The Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

Innocent Fun by pie1313

Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year by Jinxx Draconett

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

You can't take the Sky From Me by Everythingismagic

Flight of The Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Beauty in The Unknown by No Pain No Gain

Outcast by Angelsaurus

A Matter of Time by Mr. Cultural Studies

At The Edge Of The Ocean by FazzGrl.22

**Best M-Rated Fic**

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by

Flight of The Valkyrie by CelticFeather

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted here)**

Innocent Fun by pie1313

Intangible by sascake

Something to Remember You By by George deValier

**Best Anthology (compilation of 4 or more oneshots)**

The Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

Estonia's Love Life by Blood Dark Sun

333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of the UN by ITorchic

A Nation of Oneshots by Kitten1313

Aint No Rest For The Wicked

Presidential Initiation by Car

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

Any other category suggestions are welcome.

Please review or PM your nominees. Voting will start in about four days, unless I change it.

Thank you, and good luck fandom!


	7. One more time

Here we are, ladies and gentleman.

One shortlist to go before the finalized list. Get the rest of your nominations in, and lets get ready!

The Categories Are:

**Best Fic (Self explanatory)**

Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Game

Stitching Hearts by Mandelene

Innocent Fun by pie1313

The New America by Sowelo

The Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

The Modern Life of Gilbert Beilschmidt by kindofanoxymoron

You Can't Take The Sky From Me by Everythingismagic

Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year by Jinxx Draconett

**Best Author (for only one story)**

No Pain No Gain for Beauty in the Unknown

CelticFeather for Flight of the Valkyrie

Jinxx Draconett for Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year

Everythingismagic for You Can't Take The Sky From Me

Blood Dark Sun for The Skirmish Brothers

**Best Male Character (OC's can be included)**

Arthur Kirkland for Stitching Hearts by Mandelene

Alfred Jones for Chained in the Land of the Free by I-swear-we-were-sufinite

Estonia for Estonia'a Love Life by Blood Dark Sun

Glibert Beilschmidt for The Modern Life of Gilbert Beilschmidt by kindofanoxymoron

Matthew Williams for I Have All Summer to Fall for You by Silver and Grey

**Best Female Character (OC's can be included)**

Amy Hawkfeather for The New America by Sowelo (OC)

Julie Bielschmidt for Anything and Everything Awesome by SarahTonin

Elizabeta Herdevary for Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Michelle Daniels for A Matter of Time by Mr. Cultural Studies (OC)

Amelia Jones for Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

**Best Male Original Character**

Larry Sue for The Fanboy by BFTLandMWandSEK

Connor Daniels for Dream Journal by MisterCereal

Kenny Jones for Just a Crush? by kayotic718

**Best Female Original Character**

Sherry Sue for The Fangirl by BFTLandMWandSEK

Michelle Daniels for A Matter of Time by Mr. Cultural Studies

Kennedy Fuller for American Girl by joop-pa-pa96

Amy Hawkfeather for The New America by Sowelo

Melissa Carter for Resistance is Futile! by Mazgrl98

**Best Supporting Male Character (OC's can be included)**

Alfred Jones for Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Gain

Ludwig Beilschmidt for Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Vash for The Eastward Road by KaleidoscopeKreation

Gilbert Beilschmidt for I Have All Summer to Fall for You by Silver and Grey

Arthur Kirkland for The New America by Sowelo

**Best Supporting Female Character (OC's can be included)**

Elizabeta Herdevary for Intangible by sascake

Natalia Alfroskaya for My Friend Natalia by R.K Iris

Michelle Bonneyfoy for At The Edge Of The Ocean by FazzGrl.22

**Best Writing (the dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Gain

Anything and Everything Awesome by SarahTonin

Stitching Hearts by Mandelene

The Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

Innocent Fun by pie1313

Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year by Jinxx Draconett

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

You can't take the Sky From Me by Everythingismagic

Flight of The Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Beauty in The Unknown by No Pain No Gain

Outcast by Angelsaurus

A Matter of Time by Mr. Cultural Studies

At The Edge Of The Ocean by FazzGrl.22

**Best M-Rated Fic**

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Flight of The Valkyrie by CelticFeather

The Modern Life Of GilBert Beilschmidt by kindofanoxymoron

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted here)**

Innocent Fun by pie1313

Intangible by sascake

Something to Remember You By by George deValier

Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Game

**Best Anthology (compilation of 4 or more oneshots)**

The Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

Estonia's Love Life by Blood Dark Sun

333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of the UN by ITorchic

A Nation of Oneshots by Kitten1313

Aint No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Presidential Initiation by Car

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

Any other category suggestions are welcome.

Please review or PM your nominees. Voting will start in about four days, unless I change it.

Thank you, and good luck fandom!


	8. Nominees Announced

A podium glistens underneath a large spotlight. A bob of blonde hair starts to walk up the stairs behind it, as another figure walks across the black stage. A man with long blonde hair and a small black stubble appeared at the podium wearing a white tuxedo. A woman with long brown hair and green eyes sashayed to his side with a long emerald dress.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman, and welcome to the 2014 Hetalia Awards Nomination Selections Party. We know the wine is free, so we will hurry up. I'm Hungary and this is France."

The man winked at the crowd and flicked his hair. "Yes, madamosille, now it is time for the nominees. For best Anthology, the nominees are."

A screen appeared, showing the cover art for the various stories as Hungary announced the names.

**Best Anthology (compilation of 4 or more oneshots)**

The Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

Estonia's Love Life by Blood Dark Sun

333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of the UN by ITorchic

A Nation of Oneshots by Kitten1313

Aint No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Presidential Initiation by Car

"I remember my spot in Presidential initiation." france said.

"Really? You remember with that drinking?"

"Oui. Good thing the president was female."

"It doesnt matter to you anyway. So, now the nominees for best Supporting male character. Francis, do the honors."

**Best Supporting Male Character (OC's can be included)**

Alfred Jones for Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Gain

Ludwig Beilschmidt for Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Vash Zwingli for The Eastward Road by KaleidoscopeKreation

Gilbert Beilschmidt for I Have All Summer to Fall for You by Silver and Grey

Arthur Kirkland for The New America by Sowelo

Oh hon hon hon, I hope Angleterre wins. He'll be so happy, he'll do anything, if you know what I'm saying. Elizaveta, best oneshot, please."

Hungary smacked Francis playfully on his back and straightened her hair before speaking.

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted here)**

Innocent Fun by pie1313

Intangible by sascake

Something to Remember You By by George deValier

Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Game

"I don't remember doing any of those." Francis added. "So, for best female supporting character. Who are the lovely ladies?"

**Best Supporting Female Character (OC's can be included)**

Elizabeta Herdevary for Intangible by sascake

Natalia Alfroskaya for My Friend Natalia by R.K Iris

Michelle Bonneyfoy for At The Edge Of The Ocean by FazzGrl.22

"I wonder who will get the gold here?" Hungary said with a cheeky grin. "So, for best imagery, the nominees are..."

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

You can't take the Sky From Me by Everythingismagic

Flight of The Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Beauty in The Unknown by No Pain No Gain

Outcast by Angelsaurus

A Matter of Time by Mr. Cultural Studies

At The Edge Of The Ocean by FazzGrl.22

"For best Female Original Character, these future mating partners are..." Francis said with another wink.

**Best Female Original Character**

Catherine Affinito for Catherine's Requiescence by Neko-chan97

Michelle Daniels for A Matter of Time by Mr. Cultural Studies

Kennedy Fuller for American Girl by joop-pa-pa96

Amy Hawkfeather for The New America by Sowelo

Melissa Carter for Resistance is Futile! by Mazgrl98

"Now, for best M-rated fic, the nominees are..." Hungary said.

**Best M-Rated Fic**

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Flight of The Valkyrie by CelticFeather

The Modern Life Of GilBert Beilschmidt by kindofanoxymoron

"I could have sworn there were more here." Hungary said.

"Well, they were censored out. For best Male Original Character, the nominees are..." France said.

**Best Male Original Character**

Larry Sue for The Fanboy by BFTLandMWandSEK

Connor Daniels for Dream Journal by MisterCereal

Kenny Jones for Just a Crush? by kayotic718

"Again, not to meany." Hungary said.

"Meany? I hope the champagne in the back was non-alcoholic."

"I'll take ti from here, Francey. Now the big guns, for best Female Character."

**Best Female Character (OC's can be included)**

Amy Hawkfeather for The New America by Sowelo (OC)

Julie Bielschmidt for Anything and Everything Awesome by SarahTonin

Elizabeta Herdevary for Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Michelle Daniels for A Matter of Time by Mr. Cultural Studies (OC)

Amelia Jones for Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

"Now for my favorite category. Best writing." Francis said.

**Best Writing (the dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Gain

Anything and Everything Awesome by SarahTonin

Stitching Hearts by Mandelene

The Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

Innocent Fun by pie1313

Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year by Jinxx Draconett

"For best Male Character, here are the nominees." Hungary said.

**Best Male Character (OC's can be included)**

Arthur Kirkland for Stitching Hearts by Mandelene

Alfred Jones for Chained in the Land of the Free by I-swear-we-were-sufinite

Eduard Von Bock for Estonia's Love Life by Blood Dark Sun

Glibert Beilschmidt for Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Matthew Williams for I Have All Summer to Fall for You by Silver and Grey

"For the masters of writing, best author for a story. Here we go." Francis said.

**Best Author (for only one story)**

No Pain No Gain for Beauty in the Unknown

CelticFeather for Flight of the Valkyrie

Jinxx Draconett for Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year

Everythingismagic for You Can't Take The Sky From Me

Blood Dark Sun for The Skirmish Brothers

"Help me out with these pronounciations, Francis. Here are best foreign language fics." Hungary said.

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

L'héritage du Roi des Pirates by Dragonna

Bandeja de plata by Atsun

Waking Up In Vegas by lastsentence

"And now, the best of the best, the nominees for best fic of the year. Here are the nine nominees." Francis and Hungary say the nominee's names simultaneously.

**Best Fic (Self explanatory)**

Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Game

Stitching Hearts by Mandelene

Innocent Fun by pie1313

The New America by Sowelo

The Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

A Matter of Time by Mr. Cultural Studies.

You Can't Take The Sky From Me by Everythingismagic

Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year by Jinxx Draconett

"That is it." Francis said. "Authors will be contacted for a quick questionnaire on their nominations and possible victory speeches. Also, samples of the writing will be asked for the reveal of the winners. We look forward to meeting again roughly a week from now to announce the very best of the best."

"Good night, and thank you all. Please review or PM your ballots for every category to the author. Remember, you have to vote for **all categories.**

The lights on the stage faded, and the two silhouettes climbed off the stage.

You heard them. Get to voting! Pick one for every category, and good luck!

Thank you, and good luck fandom!


	9. Immediate Reactions

A light flickered on, and a desk was illuminated in front of a large bay window, revealing the quiet Atlanta, Georgia skyline, with high rises and business skyscrapers poking over the rising moon. At the desk was a tan man with a heart-shaped face. He wore a black business suit with a red and white tie, clashing with the white mug of coffee in his hands. He had an endless smile, and waved at the camera in front of him.

"Hola, mis amigos. I am Spain, and i'm covering the big reaction stories to this year's Hetalia Awards. First off, we are going to one of my close and personal friends, France for one of many interviews to come on this initial reaction night. Francis, down to you in Atlantic City, New Joisey. Is that how you pronou-."

Inside a crowded hall, a massive group of people were making the ballroom of the Ritz-Carlton hotel shake with bombastic music playing. the smell of alcohol erupted like the bottles of champagne that were being sprayed around the now-tarp covered floor, as the hotel staff prepared for the celebration. France had a white raincoat, and had his hoodie over his head and a hand covering an ear.

"Yes, thank you. I am here at a hotel in Atlantic City, and I'm here with CelticFeather, who has brought a massive group of people here to celebrate what was expected to be a big nominations night for you. Now, what were your first thoughts when you saw your name rolled out so much, mi amor.

"When I woke up and saw this on my smartphone, I couldn't go back to sleep. It was 6 A.M, and I couldn't calm down. This myriad of nominations, mein Gott! Everything from characters to writing imagery to the big superlative. Some of them I am nervous about, and surprised that I/my characters would be recognized in. While others I feel grateful for because I have tried hard to accomplish well in those areas and create something distinctive, entertaining, and that people can learn from."

"Great, mon cher. So, what would you say if you did win the big one?"

The author took a breath before wiping some champagne out of Francis's eye. "Thank you. I never expected my story would gain so much recognition. I learned a life changing lot from you all while I was weaving this tale- from simply reviewing me your thoughts of the newest chapter, slipping me a historical tidbit I didn't know, or even morsels of anecdote about your family during the time period. I feel a bond with you as I learned your names and I tried to respond to many of you. I also recognize you must be pretty hardcore to stick with this story, so I salute you personally, dear reader."

"Very compelling words from a compelling artist. Antonio, get out us out of here." The last image is a water cooler filled with gatorade that is tipped right over Francis, a worried look covering his face.

"Oh, those reporters. I hoped France would be the strong one." Spain said with a chuckle. "Onward with the business. Where in the world is Elizabeta Herdevary. Hungary, let's run down to you.

Hungary smiled and twirled a strand of her hair. She was in front of a simple white door outside of a two story house in a quiet suburb. She pushed a doornob, making the chords of Hallelujah echo from inside the house. "Hi, Antonio. I'm at an undisclosed location on thew est coast, adn I'm here to interview Blood Dark Sun, who has been nominated for 6 awards, including author of the year."

The door opened and the author shielded his or her eyes from the spotlight on the camera and flashing smartphones. "Hello Blood Dark Sun, how do you feel about being nominated for all these awards.

"Is this serious? I've never heard of this before. Who's running this?"

"As you can see, the author is shell shocked from the big news. You have been hailed as the master of comedy for the Hetalia section. Do you have anything to say to that?"

The author gaped out of the doorway and scratched his or her head. "I still want to know who's running this and any other pertinent info. I've asked a few friends and they haven't heard of this."

"Well, our poor author is speechless. So let's throw it back to you in Atlanta, Antonio." Hungary twiddled her fingers and winked at the camera.

"Actually, who are you? How do you know where I liv-."

Antonio took a brief draw from his mug and set it down. "My cute tomato, Romano loves starring in those stories, even if he admits to liking nothing. Let's now take you down to _, where Japan is with another lucky nominee. Kiku?"

The short, black haired and raven eyed Japanese man sat in a studio lounge, with a full audience laid out in front of the stage. An electric fireplace was roaring, and Kiku gestured at the person in the leather chair in front of him.

"Gracias, Antonio. I have Mr. Cultural Studies here, and first I wou-."

Suddenly, the author swam into fits of laughter. Kiku looked flabbergasted and leaned out to shake the author from collapsing on the floor. The audience joined in with the giggles.

"I'm sorry, did I do something to offend you." Japan asked.

"No, it's just that my name is Dr. Cultural Studies, not Mr. That's doctor to you."

"What was your pH. D in?" Japan asked

"Writing kick-ass stories."

"We're live right now, Doctor."

The audience laughed as the Doctor winked at the camera. "So, in all serious, you were probably gonna ask me how I felt. I never expected to be nominated for anything. However, A Matter of Time is a story that I spent so much time writing and researching, so it is wonderful to see people enjoy it so much! It's very dear to me, but it would be nothing without the readers to engage with it! Once again, thank you. No turn those cameras off. We were having so much fun on the cable channels, instead."

Japan nodded and made a slashing motion on his neck, forcing the camera transmission to shut off and show Antonio spraying some cologne on himself. Seeing he was live, he chucked the bottle of screen, causing a quick scream from one of the production manager ladies. "So we have one more grateful writer to interview for the segment tonight. We have my other close friend, Gilbert Beilschmidt to give us this next spot."

Inside of a dinner, light bulbs flashed and a crowd of waitresses gathered around a white ginger girl who looked like a cross between Luna Lovegood and Natasha Romanoff. Prussia stood in front of her, shoving a microphone in her face.

"Thanks Spain. I'm here with the awesome SarahTonin, who has been nominated for two awards for best writing and...wait a minute. Who is Julia Beilschmidt."

A quick murmuring was heard through Prussia's earpiece, and then his crimson eyes shot wide open. He turned to the author, and shouted at her. "You turned me into a girl?"

"Gilbert, relax." The cameraman said.

Prussia sleeked his white hair back and continued. "So, do you have anything to say for what you've done to me?"

The author nodded. "I'm flattered just to be nominated at all! It's nice to think I've tricked so many people into thinking I'm a good writer. But really, I'm just happy that so many people enjoyed my story. Big thanks to all of you!"

"No apology? Nothing?"

"Hey, Mister handsome. You know this is the diner from the story, a white haired waitress sauntered to Gilbert.

"Unawesome lady, private space."

"It looks like i'll be getting a steaming pile of pancakes for myself tonight."

The transmission automatically cut back to Antonio, who was still smiling. "It's okay, Gilbert. She turned me into a girl, too. That's all we have for you, but rest assured we have plenty were that came from in the future. Up next, we have more immediate reactions, the official nominees interviews, and of course, the big reveal, which is still a ways off. As always please review or PM your ballot to the person in charge of this event, the person behind the camera, Christoph Andretti. Remember, vote for EVERY category. Thank you, and adios until next time, amigos."

Antonio waved at the camera and scuttled off the screen as the spotlight faded, leaving the desk silhoutte to blanket part of the lit Atlanta skyline, before finally turning into black.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep voting, and Good Luck. I've got 38 ballots already, so keep them coming. I can take it!<strong>


	10. Immediate Reactions 2

Antonio sat at his desk, illuminated by the spotlight above him as the Atlanta skyline shimmered like a newly-planted Christmas tree. He smiled at the camera, and waved to it, causing the cameraman to sigh in annoyance.

"Hola, amigos. Welcome back. We have more interviews your way, So we will get right to it. Now, we have a trio of breakout artists, BFTLandMWandSEK. Sounds like a boy band, but we will take it to Francis. Mi amigo, what is there down there.

France was standing outside in front of a bus stop in a downtown area. It was raining, so he still wore his white coat. He grinned at the trio of authors and shoved the mic towards them. "So, this was a labor of love for you three, and being nominated for Best Male Original Character is good payback for all you've done. Any thoughts?"

One of the authors eyes bulged as she snatched the microphone out of France's loose grip. People like Larry?"

Francis chuckled. "Of course. I wouldn't be here otherwise.

One of the other authors from the back moved forward and snatched the microphone from France again, making him give a playful scowl. "I am still completely flabbergasted by whole situation and I'm not sure what I should even say. Larry's my baby. I've never written any of my characters with the intent of being liked. I've only ever written them with the intend of being who they need to be. Larry's hot-headed, stubborn, and selfish. He's a frustrating person. Therefore, it is with all of this in mind that I can say that it means a lot to me when you the readers say that you found something within him to like. The sheer appreciation you can give him, the creation of an amateur like me, is so incredibly mind blowing that I have no words to rightfully express my gratitude with. So thank you, and je vous aimes."

"Oh hon hon hon. I might have met somebody I could get along with. Back to the studio with you, Antonio."

Antonio was chewing on a breath mint, and quickly swallowed as he saw the cameraman pint at him and mouthed for him to continue. "We'll take you now to the Big Apple, where the beautiful Miss Hungary is sitting with author Mandelene in Studio 54. Elizabeta.

Hungary's green eyes shone in the multicolored lights in the dance club. She moved her long hair away from her eyes, and clutched the microphone in her hand. "I'm sitting in the most famous club in the world with Mandelene, who is up for a plethora of awards, including Best Fic of the Year. A quick word to your fans, please.

The author sat back and looked offscreen for a moment. Then, the author grasped the microphone. "Yes, I'd just like to thank everyone who went out of their way to vote for me, as well as those who nominated Stitching Hearts in the first place. Writing brings me enjoyment unlike any other, and to know that I can share that joy with my readers is a priceless reward. I cannot thank my readers enough for the continued support, and I remain stunned that so many people have offered me the opportunity to share my stories with them."

"Mandelene happily gave me a quick cameo in the story, so I owe a piece of my tax returns for the year to her. thank you very much. Antonio, anyone else waiting?"

Antonio sat at his desk with his hands clasped in front of him, his infinite smile shining as bright as the skyline behind him. "One more, and we have Gilbert coming to us from another party at some hotel. Prussia?"

Prussia was standing inside a giant hotel room on the top floor of a hotel. The city skyline danced in front of the large window. A jacuzzi bubbled in front of him, and the author was drinking a pint of liquor. "Yes, Spain. I have blommabelle here at the penthouse suite, and as you can see, blommabelle is enjoying a peaceful night alone. So, another story, Ain't No Rest For The Wicked, were you change me or one of my friends gender. How do you feel about changing the laws of nature."

The author laughed before speaking. "Yes! I'm really happy that people enjoy reading my fic just as much as I enjoy writing it! I've really appreciated all the feedback and support I've gotten and I have to admit I'm really surprised that it's gone over so well! I get all kinds of giddy when I see someone else tell me how much I've made them laugh. Like, I practically do jumping-jacks I get so excited and I hope I can keep making people smile! I would like to say thank you times a billion to everyone who voted for me!" The author suddenly leapt into the jacuzzi, screaming as the surface was broken on the steaming water. Gilbert reached out his hand and cackled a laugh before the transmission cut out."

Antonio waved at the camera as he already started to get out of his seat and leave. "Thank you once again. Please continue piling in those ballots. 49 are already in, and theres a little over two weeks to go in voting. PM or review, and good luck to the nominees."

The stage swelled into a cloud of darkness as Antonio escaped.

* * *

><p><strong>49 down, untold numbers to go. Keep the ballots coming. Review or PM your choices. Real questionnaire interviews are next! See you soon, and good luck!<strong>


	11. Interviews 1

Hungary sits in a chair with her legs crossed. She waves at the camera and smiles.

"Welcome everybody, and I am here today for a few author interviews. With the big day only three weeks away, this month long process is winding down with the final ballots put in. An astounding 213 ballots are in, with more on the way. First off on this night, we have No Pain No Gain, author of "Beauty in the Unknown."

An audience erupts in applause as a spotlight shines down on the corner of the stage. The author appears and struts to the lone chair at the table by Hungary.

"So, how does it feel making it this far?" Hungary asks.

"Out of this world, I bet." A familiar voice in broken english said. A chair skids across the stage as Francis sits down next to Hungary, a frown appearing on her face.

"You're supposed to be in this later." Hungary said.

"Oh hon hon hon. Then I'd miss out on all the lovely authors."

Hungary rolls her eyes. "Very well. So, tell me how you first started this little project.

The author nods and rests her hands on the table. "During my free time at school, between classes, I like to go up to the library and read books about astrophysics. Most of the time, I can only understand about a third of what's in them, but the topics that are more unknown, like black holes, antimatter, quasars, dimensions, etc, they're the ones that caught my attention. So after reading pretty much all the interesting books on black holes at school, I figured it was time to give back. As best as I could?"

"And that was by making the story?" France asked. The author nodded.

Hungary tapped her knuckles onto the mahogany round table. "So, this is a rare sci-fi story. It had little publicity and fewer reviews than the others. It certainly is not a flashy fic."

"Or slashy. Actually, it could be that." France chuckled.

Hungary gave him a smack on the back of his head. She shakes her head and continues. "Anyway, there was little going for this story. Did you even imagine it was on the award's spectrum?

The author took a sip from an ivory mug on the desk. "I was surprised it got popular, to be honest, and I especially did NOT see any nominations to any contests coming, haha. I figured it would be a small twoshot, I was crossing my fingers for 15 reviews at best, because it is very technical, and starts off slow, which I figured would deter some people."

Francis chuckled. "Wonderful. On the other side of the spectrum, lets bring in everythingismagoc, with one of the most highly-liked and reviewd stories in Hetalia history!"

The author steps out onto the stage. Chanting of his name is heard from a section of the crowd. He shakes hands with No Pian No Gain, and sits at the transported seat next to her.

Hungary smiled. "Well, this is a success story. One of the most well-supported stories in Hetalia. Did you think that was even possible?"

Everythingismagic sighs with a small grin. "Well nowhere near as popular as it got! At the time there were very few AUs in the APH fandom, so I was actually quite nervous as to how it would be accepted."

"Could you sum up your story? What was it like in a nutshell?"

"What I'm aiming for is- romantic, epic, sweeping, fun, and intense" Everythingismagic said.

"Wonderful, mon cher. Hate to break this up, but we only have time left for one other author. The only one that showed up for today's session is SarahTonin, the wonderful director of 'Anything And Everything Awesome.' Come on down."

The author runs down to the stage and sits down at another appearing chair. She puts the back of the other two authors, and she shrugs off a scarf on her shoulders.

"So I guess we will ask you more or less the same from the others," Hungary said. "This story has a..uhh...undeniably odd premise. The rest that follows has been said by many to be very fresh and lovely. What inspired you to keep this story alive?"

"The idea mainly came from the first time Jules and Matt (fem!Prussia and Canada) meet. It was this unbelievably cute and awkward scene where Jules accidentally sits down at Matt's table and decides not to leave. Plus, I wanted to write something that had a more realistic view (at least to me) of college life. The first few chapters were very much influenced by a few instances from my freshman year." SarahTonin said.

"Sorry, but we really are short on time. So a quick question," France said. "What would you do differently if given the chance, and what are planning in the future?"

"My plans? Most immediately, I'm working on the last chapter of Tomatina Angel. I'll also wrap up Critical Hit and continue writing Anything and Everything Awesome. I'll start one of my new ones soon once I finish up Tomatina Angel. It'll be called Possessed with the main pairing being fem!Norway and Denmark. It's a bit of a mystery and romance, and it seems to be impossible for me to write anything without humor or a bad sort of pun. After that, it's Mona Lisa featuring a fem!Germany and Italy. Both of those will be modern AUs with Possessed being a bit more mystical."

"Anything you regret?" Hungary asked.

"Hmm, there's some parts in the beginning that I sometimes look back and think it's a bit rough and awkward, but hey, that's life."

"Wise words to leave on." Francis stood up and gestured at the camera in front of him. "Thank you for joining us in the official interviews. Be sure to vote for all the categories. We have much more coming up in the next few days, so keep your ears to the ground. Good Night."

Suddenly, a giant red curtain tumbled down and clunked France on the head, crushing him with the crimson fabric.

* * *

><p><strong>You heard the man! Voting ends in roughly three weeks. Keep it coming. I can handle it. 213 to go, infinite amounts left. Lets do it! Thank You!<strong>


	12. Nominations List

**Just a quick clarification.** **Make sure you PM or review for every category. To make things easier, I have developed this list for everybody. I already have 304 ballots, and voting ends around March 26, so hurry it up people. Times a' wasting.**

**Here are the nominees. And good luck!  
><strong>

**Best Anthology (compilation of 4 or more oneshots)**

The Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

Estonia's Love Life by Blood Dark Sun

333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of the UN by ITorchic

A Nation of Oneshots by Kitten1313

Aint No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Presidential Initiation by Car

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted here)**

Innocent Fun by pie1313

Intangible by sascake

Something to Remember You By by George deValier

Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Game

**Best M-Rated Fic**

Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

Flight of The Valkyrie by CelticFeather

The Modern Life Of GilBert Beilschmidt by kindofanoxymoron

**Best Male Original Character**

Larry Sue for The Fanboy by BFTLandMWandSEK

Connor Daniels for Dream Journal by MisterCereal

Kenny Jones for Just a Crush? by kayotic718

**Best Female Original Character**

Catherine Affinito for Catherine's Requiescence by Neko-chan97

Michelle Daniels for A Matter of Time by Mr. Cultural Studies

Kennedy Fuller for American Girl by joop-pa-pa96

Amy Hawkfeather for The New America by Sowelo

Melissa Carter for Resistance is Futile! by Mazgrl98

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

You can't take the Sky From Me by Everythingismagic

Flight of The Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Beauty in The Unknown by No Pain No Gain

Outcast by Angelsaurus

A Matter of Time by Mr. Cultural Studies

At The Edge Of The Ocean by FazzGrl.22

**Best Writing (the dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Gain

Anything and Everything Awesome by SarahTonin

Stitching Hearts by Mandelene

The Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

Innocent Fun by pie1313

Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year by Jinxx Draconett

**Best Supporting Male Character (OC's can be included)**

Alfred Jones for Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Gain

Ludwig Beilschmidt for Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Vash Zwingli for The Eastward Road by KaleidoscopeKreation

Gilbert Beilschmidt for I Have All Summer to Fall for You by Silver and Grey

Arthur Kirkland for The New America by Sowelo

**Best Supporting Female Character (OC's can be included)**

Elizabeta Herdevary for Intangible by sascake

Natalia Alfroskaya for My Friend Natalia by R.K Iris

Michelle Bonneyfoy for At The Edge Of The Ocean by FazzGrl.22

**Best Female Character (OC's can be included)**

Amy Hawkfeather for The New America by Sowelo (OC)

Julie Bielschmidt for Anything and Everything Awesome by SarahTonin

Elizabeta Herdevary for Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Michelle Daniels for A Matter of Time by Mr. Cultural Studies (OC)

Amelia Jones for Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle

**Best Male Character (OC's can be included)**

Arthur Kirkland for Stitching Hearts by Mandelene

Alfred Jones for Chained in the Land of the Free by I-swear-we-were-sufinite

Eduard Von Bock for Estonia's Love Life by Blood Dark Sun

Glibert Beilschmidt for Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Matthew Williams for I Have All Summer to Fall for You by Silver and Grey

**Best Author (for only one story)**

No Pain No Gain for Beauty in the Unknown

CelticFeather for Flight of the Valkyrie

Jinxx Draconett for Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year

Everythingismagic for You Can't Take The Sky From Me

Blood Dark Sun for The Skirmish Brothers

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

L'héritage du Roi des Pirates by Dragonna

Bandeja de plata by Atsun

Waking Up In Vegas by lastsentence

**Best Fic (Self explanatory)**

Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather

Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Game

Stitching Hearts by Mandelene

Innocent Fun by pie1313

The New America by Sowelo

The Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun

A Matter of Time by Mr. Cultural Studies.

You Can't Take The Sky From Me by Everythingismagic

Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year by Jinxx Draconett


	13. Interviews 2

The spotlights beam down rays of light from the ceiling and point at the round table on the stage below. Hungary was sitting in a plush leather chair, folding her hands in front of her as she edged the glass of water away from her with an elbow.

"Hello once again everybody. I'm back with some more interviews. The ceremony is quickly approaching, and an amazing 512 ballots have been cast."

The audience roars in approval as Hungary nods in contentment.

"It has been a long and tiring month, so we must bring out some more nominees. Ladies and gentleman, let's hear it for CelticFeather!"

CelticFeather walks onto the stage. The author skips over to the table and shakes hands with Hungary. Then, the leather seat is pulled back as the wheels turn over the hardwood floor. The author plops herself onto the chair as the crowd applauds.

"So, you have more nominations than any other nominee come ceremony time. Did you envision the popularity of this story and it's award success.

"As awful as it sounds, I thought immediately upon coming up with the idea the fanfiction would be successful. When I first posted chapter one, I envisioned it would finish at about 16 chapters and have 600 reviews. (Now, it wasn't quite so successful at sixteen chapters, haha.)

"Well, you're on about 49 chapters right now. Couldn't accomplish something in 16, did you." Hungary said. The crowd snickers in front of the stage.

CelticFeather giggles and leans forward towards Hungary. "Although FotV was my first fanfiction and I was inexperienced, deep down I considered myself made from different stuff than the average fanfiction writer. I refused to leave readers hanging for several months on a chapter for something as petty as writer's block.I knew my story would continue to the end simply because I considered myself too stubborn to give up.

"In such a large section, it would be easy to get lost in the whirlwind of stories." Hungary said.

"I would chew what I bit off. But FotV has taken wing into something more than I could have ever predicted."

Hungary takes a sip from her mug, and points at the author. "You've written a sweeping epic with this story. In fact, some say you were actually snubbed in a category or two. Ultimately, it deos come down to the author though. Do you have any regrets from this story, or is there anything you would like to change if you could go back in time."

"Although the main focus of the story isn't the romance between Gilbert and Elizabeta, I would have made it develop slower."

"Yeah, I wasn't a huge fan of those scenes, either." Hungary paused as the crowd roared in laughter. "but, whatever gets me nominated!" At this, the crowd started clapping again, with a few chants of Hungary's name coming from a small group of fan boys. "In fact, let's have a small sample of just one of many heart-ponding moments in this story. I'm sure you won't mind." CelticFeather nodded as a screen came down, and a projector fired up a film reel, projecting onto the screen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Where is God?"<strong>_

**The prisoners started shoving the bodies onto the mats and started pulling them down the hall to the cutting room. Gilbert held his mouth as he supressed the urge to retch and looked away. It was then that he saw a familiar feminine silhouette on the mat, being dragged down the hall and disappearing in a doorway. With long strides he ran to the room the first prisoner directed him to like a hunted stag. He skided inside the doorway, where he was met with another eerie scene from a horror film. Four people were sitting at desks, cutting the head hair off of the bodies.  
><strong>

**Before he could ask, he was moving towards where he thought he saw Elizabeta's light russet hair disappear. But an unfamiliar voice froze him in his tracks.**

**"We've got a live one! A pulse!"**

**Immediately, he started running towards the creator of the voice; wildly, f_oolishly _hoping. A cutter was standing over Elizabeta, his hand at her carotid artery. in a fluid movement Gilbert picked up the naked body bridal style. The other prisoners stopped what they were doing and gaped at the Nazi holding the body of the 'dead' prisoner. His hands flew to her throat like it had to the old guard minutes ago, but before he could tighten his death grip his hand slowed, two gentle fingers reaching underneath her chin. **

_**Flip...flip...**_

_**A pulse...**_

* * *

><p>"You wouldn't believe how many takes Gilbert took with that scene. Anyway, you can continue."<p>

"This separation from romance in the beginning and plot at the end can divide FotV into two separate hemispheres: one where romance is the main focus, and the second one which is action fixated where romance only becomes a background aspect. Also, I would make Ludwig less little-brotherly in the beginning." CelticFeather said.

Hungary cleared her throat. "Well, I think it is time to bring some company here. Ladies and gentleman, the writer of the Family Dramedy Stitching Hearts, Mandelene."

CelticFeather got up to applaude Mandelene as the author ran up to the table. Mandelene ran over to Hungary and gave her a tight hug before finding the chair next to CelticFeather. The crowd took their seat again.

"My goodness, Mandelene. It must be thrilling to be up here. How did this small family feature catch fire so much, and how did you get it to be so successful?"

Mandelene looked up at the spotlights above. The author stays silent as the air in the room starts to settle into a thick substance of awkward. Madelene takes a long breath before looking back at Hungary. "Originally, Stitching Hearts was supposed to be just two or three chapters at most due to the fact that I honestly didn't expect anyone to read it, nor did I think it was any good. I simply wrote it for personal enjoyment."

"Well, I imagine everybody here does it for enjoyment. It's hardly for money. Except for me of course." The crowd laughed again at Hungary.

CelticFeather spoke up. "Do you know how much money I would need for my story? With all of those sets and stunts?"

"At least a couple hundred bitcoins." Hungary said to some laughter.

Mandelene continued. "I was stunned to be proven wrong, and I ended up falling in love with writing each chapter, so I knew that I had to continue it further. I'm still in shock that it has gained so much attention, and I thank all my readers for their amazing support!"

A person in the crowd stands up and shout out. "Mandelene, will you marry me?" The crowd erupts in laughter.

Hungary waited for the crowd to calm down. "Music is a large aspect of this story, using it to set a very tender mood in the story. Is there any specific moment or song that impacted you the most, as the author."

"Well, "Wonderwall" by Oasis is featured a few times within the story, so that's definitely my first pick. There are a number of lines within the lyrics that I really think fit with the theme of Stitching Hearts, such as "[...] and all the roads that lead you there were winding. And all the lights that light the way are blinding." It really depicts the struggles of finding one's way through life. Not to mention, "Maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me."

"How about we take a quick look at one of those portions, huh?" Hungary said. A large screen is pulled down from the ceiling, and it comes to life with the projector shooting light beams at it.

* * *

><p><strong>He was unused to the silence by now, and it was rather unnerving. The boys were always filling the house with life, and whenever he was presented with golden nothingness, he grew a bit apprehensive. Silence in the house usually meant that something was disorderly, so he made a note to always have some white noise to keep his mind at ease.<strong>

**He used to enjoy music quite a bit before he'd become consumed at work. After medical schools, little niceties had been swept under the rug.**

**Hearing a familiar song buzz in the background, he hummed the lyrics to himself quietly, almost surprised by his own singing voice after not hearing it in such a long span of time. He felt the breath rush from his lungs as he whispered the words into the pleasant morning.**

**"_And after all, you're my wonderwall..."_**

**"What are you singing?"  
><strong>

**Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin, banging his knee on the coffee table in bewilderment. He grimaced, rubbing the area briskly for a moment before swiveling his head around to acknowledge the untimely trespasser.**

**"Why is it that you're always wandering out of the bed?" he asked the disobedient child, looking stern. "I thought you were aware that you weren't attending school today; you're welcome to sleep in."**

**Alfred crushed his arms, flushed face looking annoyed. "I'm sick of sleeping. I want to do something. Besides, you didn't answer my question. What were you singing?"**

**"Its...Its a song from an English rock band that used to be popular," Arthur finally murmured, reminiscing. **

**"So...why'd you stop?**

**Arthur brought a hand to his wrist, checking his pulse just to be on the safe side of an adreneline rush. "Because you very nearly gave me a heart attack, you little nipper."**

* * *

><p>The audience clapped loudly as the shouted in approval. "Well, I believe you have some popularity. We have one more round of interviews before the big night. See you soon, folks."<p>

The lights shut off over the stage, and the audience is confused at the sudden ending.

* * *

><p><strong>We have less than a week to go. Keep up the voting. 512 down already!<strong>


	14. Interviews 3

Francis walks up to the outdoor stage as a small group of people cheer as the colorful strobe lights flash around the small lot of people. Francis bows before he sits down onto his plush crimson seat. He blows a kiss to the pit below him, and the lights zoom in towards the center table at the stage.

"Hello there, wonderful people. I'm here for one more round of interviews before the big day. I'm here with Everythingismagic, the author of You Can't Take The Sky From Me, the technical steampunk extravaganza, seem by over thousands of people. Did you imagine it would be neaarly as successful as it was?"

"At the time there were very few AUs in the APH fandom, so I was actually quite nervous as to how it would be accepted." The author said.

"Well, in this day and age of high-res effects affairs, you certainly paved the way for future authors.

"Phenomenal. Although, I must know if there was anybody that possibly helped you along this lengthy path."

"Socialholic! She always left me these wonderfully detailed reviews and was just such a massive encouragement. Sometimes I feel like one of the big reasons I just have to finish this fic is for her."

"I guess that makes you feel responsible, in a sense. So, with that said, let's get someone out here to join you. Let's hear it for Sowelo!"

Sowelo walks onto the stage, laughing as she comes across Francis. The author shakes his hand, but Francis leans down and kisses Sowelo's hand, causing the author to blush slightly. Tapping Everythingismagic on the shoulder, the author takes a seat, quietly folding hands on the table.

"Sowelo, this inventive piece of literature was sprung up and became popular from the lead character. How did you come up with this story idea?"

"Well, I'm a huge history buff and when I watched Hetalia I just couldn't stop thinking about the dark side to it all. I also grew up during the time 9/11 and while I was in middle school I knew so many people that were coming out the closet. Along with the time of large pop culture, youtube, and history breaking first African American President. I just kept thinking what would Alfred think of America now? Then I thought, it would be more of a learning experience and a time to grow. So it just made more sense for a new nation to be born from 9/11, and the rest fell into place after that."

"OC stories are looked down upon a lot of the time due to the Mary Sue-ism that many fall into. Did you think that was what would happen from this?"

Truthfully, I thought it wouldn't be so popular. I've had a lot of people tell me OC stories never get read, people would usually skip them. I should know, I usually skipped OC stories too. But Amy just kept speaking to me, well more like nagging me to write about her, so I wrote the first couple of chapters. I expected a few people to follow, and I would write for them. I mean, they would deserve an ending. But it just kept growing, and I'm surprised I'm getting an award for it. I'm thankful and I'm happy that people are enjoying it.

"Let's take a quick look at The New America." Francis said as a screen came down and bursted into life from a projector.

**I sat next to Grandpa and he asked, "How was New York? Did you stay outta trouble?"  
>"Well," I pondered.<br>"Ah, here we go, story time," Johnny said as he rubbed his hands together in excitement.  
>Melissa shook her head, "What did you do?"<br>"Me and my friends were doing a video, singing the Glee's version 'I Love New York'."  
>"I'm confused," Sanjay spoke, "Is that crime now?"<br>"No, that was not the reason why we were chased by the police."  
>"Chased by the police?!" Mom's voice had a tone of horror.<br>"Auntie Amy's so cool!" Blair grinned.  
>Melissa groaned, "Amy, you're setting a bad example for your niece."<br>"Wait," Dad asked, "Did they press charges?"  
>"No," I answered.<br>"Then it's all good."  
>"John!" Mom glared disapprovingly at him and Dad only smiled.<br>"So what did you do?" Celine asked.  
>"I was flipping off of statues and sculptures through-out the city."<br>Everyone was silent till they started to laugh.  
>"Why am I not surprised?" Grandma giggled, "you were jumping off of things from the moment you well enough to walk."<br>I grinned, "I'm a bit of a dare-devil at heart."  
>Johnny laughed, "Just forget about being a dancer Amy. Be stunt woman, because clearly nothing kills you."<br>"She's immortal." Blake said softly.  
>"Yeah," Johnny smirked, "Like a Twilight vampire. Are you gonna go out and sparkle in the sunlight."<br>"Do you really want me to sneak into your room late at night and pour a bucket of sticky glitter into your bed? Again," I **playfully threaten.

"Phenomenal!" Francis said. "After this is all wrapped up, what is in store for out favorite new America?

"Well, I plan to make a sequel to The New America, called Tales of a Feather. In this story, Amy will get more involved with the other countries and the supernatural. I also have an idea for a Fruits Basket fic, but I'm still on the fence about it."

Thank you very much you two. To all of you out there, voting ends in one week. We already have 686 ballots, so keep them coming. Ta ta!Well, I plan to make a sequel t

**Now there is 686 people that know what's up! Keep them coming. Voting ends on Friday. Winners announced Sunday!**


	15. Interviews 4

Francis waves as the camera zooms in towards his flawless face. He sits at the familiar roundatble at the top of the tall stage. The cool night wind lifts his blonde locks over his face, causing him to brush it back with his hands.

"Sorry about that. I'm here with this amazing and beautiful audience. Am I right?" The audience shouts out in excitement. "Now, ladies and gentleman, lets bring out one more artist. Dr. Cultural Studies!"

The author walks out, sharing a chuckle with somebody backstage. A thin wine glass is balanced in the air as the author heads across the floor. Gingerly putting the glass down, Dr. Cultural Studies takes a quick bow before sitting down opposite of Francis.

"Hello there. How are you today?" Francis asks. Dr. Cultural Studies raises an eyebrow and looks out at the large crowd, who start to laugh softly.

"I'm sure I'll get you talking soon. This has been one of those widely successful OC stories. Those rarely make it past chapter 5. However, you have chugged on and on. What inspired you to such high lengths?"

The author looks over at the teleprompter on the screen, squinting ponited eyes slightly. "I was reading through some of the offerings for OC-centric fics, right? Well, I noticed an absence of "realistic" stories, particularly ones that had a more mature-minded OC. I was curious: what would happen if a completely ordinary person was dragged into the world of Hetalia? It wouldn't be some grand, romantic adventure. If written realistically, it wouldn't be slapstick. It would be terrifying, unbelievably so. I knew I wanted to confront that "sucked into Hetalia trope" and turn it on its head. I wanted to operate within the genre, but basically respond to that trope. Meanwhile, I wanted to create a sympathetic original character that people could identify with and understand."

"Is there anybody that helped this story become more popular, or was it all by yourself?" Francis asks as he reaches over for the wine glass and drains it.

The author gapes at Francis before snorting in mock contempt. "Well, I would like to give a shout-out to Wolf over at the Hetalia Human OC tumblr blog. I bet my story wouldn't have gotten such a broad readership if it were not for a review that was written on that blog. I would be in bad form not to acknowledge that, honestly. I appreciate it very much and I respect her work as a writer as well. She's the author of "the Fanseries," which is also nominated."

"Here's hoping she does good on the big night. For those that have heard little of this author and Michelle Daniel's plight, take a quick look." Francis points at the large monitor behind the stage which lights up in action.

* * *

><p><strong>It was like I was being choked again.<strong>**I couldn't draw a breath. My chest began to tingle.****No...**  
><strong> My wide-eyed gaze trailed upward. Up the bandaged calves to the khaki pants. Further up to the khaki shirt and finally his face. He stared back at me, façade of calmness flickering. No, he could see my fear. He could sense it. My mouth opened, but I could find no words. I couldn't find the strength. All of my fight left me. Forgoing all of my vows to remain collected, heat gathered in my eyes.<strong>  
><strong> Why? Why was—<strong>  
><strong> Why would he do this? Why would Germany do this?<strong>  
><strong> To him? To me?<strong>  
><strong> Bile entered my throat when I realized just what this meant.<strong>  
><strong> Throat beginning to burn, I tried to keep a reign on my emotions. I failed.<strong>  
><strong> In so many ways, I failed.<strong>  
><strong> "I have come to collect you, Michelle, by orders of Germany." He said the words with such malice and hate that I flinched. That anger though was not directed at me, it was directed at the man who had forced him to perform this task— knowing that he could not disobey. He was not one to show emotions, but such was his rage that he looked incensed. His arms were crossed and his face was scrunched into a piercing scowl. "Please, I beg of you: come peacefully. Michelle, come peacefully. I do not want…I do not want to harm you. Never you."<strong>  
><strong> My eyes blinked rapidly, forcing tears to spill down my cheeks. I could see him wince at the sight of them, a grimace pulling at his face. There was once a time when he would have been the one comforting me. I wanted so much to reach for him. To tell him how much I worried for his safety. To tell him how much I loved him and missed him. To tell him that I was sorry. Sorry for everything, the pain I caused him and his people.<strong>  
><strong> Instead, I just breathed his name out like a prayer and a curse. He was standing before me, but…the Egyptian sun was no longer shining as warm as it had before. His eyes were cold with forced distance and I let out a strangled sob.<strong>  
><strong> "Egypt."<strong>

* * *

><p>The audience claps as the author holds a tight grin. Francis leans back and rocks in his seat slightly.<p>

"Now, with the story ended, you've decided to keep tackling Michelle Daniel's life. Where are going to go with this success, and are you branching out into other territory?"

"Well, continuing with the sequel is my first priority: A Matter of Course. It has quite a few chapters to go and I am very excited about the twists that are coming, some that have been a long time coming. Readers, live in anticipation." The Doctor points at the camera with a stern expression. "I look forward to fleshing out a few characters and…continuing with the plot. Lots of string to pull, right? I also hope to continue my State one-shots, "Ten Things," and my newest OC-centric story, "Tour Group 5947," as time allows. Hopefully, I will be able to read the other nominated stories, too."

"Words to live by. I'm worried that we are running out of time here, so let's heard out Blood Dark Sun!

Blood Dark Sun walks in with a quiet expression of apathy as the author takes a seat next to Dr. Cultural Studies.

"Welcome to the show." Francis says.

"Hi! Thanks for keeping me up to speed." Blood Dark Sun says in a monotone voice.

"Many have described you as the master of comedy for all of Hetalia. Beingone of very few comedies nominated for Best Fic, do you think you have a shot against heavier fair like Stitching Hearts or, dare I say it, A Matter Of Time?"

Dr. Cultural Studies grins and leans over towards the questioned author. The crowd holds it's breath as Blood Dark Sun looks up in contemplation. Francis tilts his head like a curious animal, and then he points to the screen.

"How about a quick sample of what you got! Here is a scene from the 4-time nominated Fic, The Skirmish Brothers."

"Actually, I think there is no 'the' in the title. Officially anyway." Dr. Cultural Studies says.

* * *

><p><strong>The noise level in the van was almost unbearable by the time they pulled into the parking lot. "We're lucky it's midweek," America told everyone. "I was able to get them to close to the public today."<strong>

**"You're joking," Denmark said. "Just for us?" He did a quick headcount; nine nations?**

**"Kesesese! Den, you don't seriously think we'd have a tiny little party like this? No. Come on in!" Prussia dragged Denmark through the entrance gates with the others streaming behind them, and once inside saw not only a host of park employees, picnic tables laden with food, but also –**

**"Ve! Happy birthday, Denmark!" Veneziano blew on a little noisemaker and jumped up and down happily.**

**"H'p'y B'rthd'y." Sweden actually smiled a little bit and shook Den's hand. Norway, apparently no longer dating Russia (who was nowhere to be seen), stood by and smiled briefly at the birthday boy.**

**"Moi moi, happy birthday, Denmark!" Finland handed him a present.**

**"Best wishes on your birthday," Japan told him, bowing.**

**"I left the frying pan at home today," Hungary said, standing on tiptoe to peck the birthday nation on the cheek.**

**"Even I am here to wish you a happy birthday-aru," China, wrapped in a Hello Kitty towel, chimed in.**

**"It is always a good occasion when nations can relax together," Germany said, shaking Denmark's hand.**

**"Like, happy birthday!" Poland (in pink trunks with flowers on them) squealed, hugging Lithuania, who simply smiled and nodded.**

**"Canada's coming, too," America told Den, "but he'll be late."**

**Denmark narrowed his eyes at that, but his attention was diverted by Spain and France, who came up and hugged him. "Ohonhonhon, Denmark, you are really such a fine specimen of a man…" France seemed to be forgetting himself, and pressed a little closer to him.**

* * *

><p>"Monsieur Sun, I must say that I don't remember that at all." Francis says in mock offense. The audience claps as the screen goes back up into the ceiling of the soundstage. "With that display of perfect comedic timing, do you think a funny bone has what it takes to overthrow a space opera, World War Two epic, coming-of-age tragedy, high school dramedy, and other heavier affair?" Francis asks.<p>

At that moment, Blood Dark Sun takes this as a cue to exit the premises. The author gets up and walks past Francis like a plane flying through a cloud, and disappears off to destination Unknown. The crowd stands still as a wave of awkward tension crashes onto the set. The Doctor then realizes it's time to leve as well before things get more uncomfortable, nodding at Francis as the author departs. Soon, Francis is sitting by himself, sipping jungle juice from a wine glass. The lights go out on him as a red curtain drops, leaving the audience to murmur amongst themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>I know have 701 Ballots. Friday is the last day. Winners announced in 5-part ceremony on Sunday! Keep voting! Please! Some races are so close!<strong>


	16. The 2014 Hetalia Awards Part 1

The velvet crimson curtain opens up, and a large crystal backdrop shines out over the audience as the crowd erupts in cheers. The lights illuminate the auditorium, and two people walk out onto the stage. One is wearing a grass green dress, and the other is wearing an ivory tuxedo with matching pants. The both walk up to a podium in the middle of the stage, and wave down the standing ovation from the audience.

"Welcome, beautiful ladies and gentleman, to the 2014 Hetalia Awards ceremony!" Francis Bonneyfoy said with a loft air of reverance. The crowd clapped in approval.

"We have over 900 ballots from voters for a slew of unique, entertaining, and incredible stories here today to be revered. And by that, I just mean 'Flight of The Valkyrie.' Everyone else will lose." Elizabeta Hedervary said. CelticFeather laughs hysterically and points at the female host. The camera pans over the large crowd at the enormous theater.

"We have many special people and awards to entertain everyone tonight, except for Blood Dark Sun, who still doesn't believe these awards exist." Francis said. More laughter follows as Blood Dark Sun gives a nervous grin at Francis. Suddenly, fire erupts from the stage behind the two hosts, who grin mischievously.

"Forgot about the fire shooters. Don't worry. We'll scare you all by the time this night is over. Speaking of which, No Pain No Gain is nominated tonight for 'Gravity: Hetalia Edition.'" Francis said. No Pain No Gain frowns and pretends to look at the smartphone in his lap, texting away through the ceremony.

"Now now, Francis. It doesn't resemble that at all. I was thinking 'Stitching Hearts'...IN SPACE!" Elizabeta's voice boomed through the auditorium, making people cover their ears in mock pain.

"You don't even know what Stitching Hearts is about, do you?" Francis says as he looks at Elizabeta.

"Of course I do. I went through all of the nominees tonight, idiot." Elizabeta says as she crosses her arms.

Francis snickers. "Okay. What is The New America about?"

Elizabeta smack Francis on his shoulder. "I do not need to be quizzed. Anyway, I wasn't in that story, so I wouldn't know?"

"Like you as a guy in 'Anything And Everything Awesome?'"

Elizabeta's eye twitched. "You were a girl in that one, y'know!"

"So you only care about what you are in?" Francis raises an eyebrow.

Elizabeta gags as she loudly coughs, covering her mouth and making her microphone sing with screeches. "No! I-I just missed one."

"Sadly, Elizabeta, we must go on with the show. While my co-host is busy brushing up on why she's here, I will give you our first presenter of the night. Ladies and gentleman, Matthew Bonneyf-I mean Williams."

Matthew Williams walks out in a black tuxedo with corduroy pants and a red bow tie with a maple leaf in the middle. He walks up to the podium with a golden envelope, and he smiles at the crowd as they clap for him.

"These nominees for Best supporting male character have inspired and paved the way for how we look at characters that we know and love. From a loyal Nazi, to my brother as a robot." The audience chuckled lightly. "Here are the nominees."

**Best Supporting Male Character**

**Alfred Jones for Beauty In The Unknown by No Pain No Gain**

_"About time," Alfred huffed. "Cruising like this is boring."_

_"Excuse me if our modest settings are not up to par with your extraordinary capabilities," Arthur grumbled, opening the door and escaping the heat of the boiler room._

_"Its okay." The computer was obviously missing the sarcasm in that sentence. "So what are you going to do now?"_

_"Nothing specific. Perhaps I'll work on my report for this mission." The captain shrugged._

_"Do you mind if I chat you up?" Alfred hummed energetically._

_"Well I won't be getting any work done if you do, that's for sure," Arthur grumbled without conviction._

_"That's okay! We've got lots of time to work later. Work is no fun. Play with me," Alfred laughed. As much as you can play with a computer, that is."_

_"I suppose I'll humour you, then." Arthur sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked._

_"Great! I really wanna know more about who saved me. I mean, not like I need it, since I'm the real hero here, but you know. You can be my sidekick and sometimes sidekicks need to save the day too!"_

**Ludwig Beilschmidt for Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather**

_Be quiet. I'll explain everything, Elizabeta."_

_How did he know her name? It was then she realized she was still completely naked. With a squeak Eliza jumped away from the blonde and held one of the blankets on the bed around her body. Feeling somewhat embarrassed, too, the Nazi looked away from the girl as she tried to cover herself.._

_"...Done?"_

_"Mhm..."_

_"You are indeed alive. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, Gilbert's brother. He hid you in that closet in this room in the guardhouse we share until you woke up. Roderich told us about how he planned to point you out. I tried to stop him from showing up yesterday, but I failed. When I told Gil, he immediately stole a motorcycle and ran after you, but he was already too late. You survuved the gas chambers due to a complete fluke where the air pocket formed. Gilbert had arrived by then and was asking questions and beating people up, he saw you come out and someone noticed your pulse. He ran with you into the garage where he slipped you into the backseat of some officer's car he broke into. Then he drove you back here. I was pretty surprised to have discovered you in our closet, but he came back a few minutes later and filled me in before ducking out again."_

_"Where is he now?"_

**Vash Zwingli for The Eastward Road by KaleidoscopeKreation**

(Permission for sample not granted)

**Gilbert Beilschmidt for I Have All Summer to Fall for You by Silver and Grey**

_Ahh...yes. My little PTSD, car style. Well, I guess you could say I'm not as jumpy because I know that in this car, anyone that gets in my way, they have to deal with this big-ass-four wheel drive."_

_Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Um...that's very blunt."_

_"No kidding. I don't like sugarcoating these things..." Gilbert looked out his window, as he pulled into a parking lot in front of a supermarket. "...shit."_

_"What?"_

_"I am so not parallel parking this bitch." Gilbert said in a tone that reminded Matthew of a girl complaining when she doesn't get what she wants. Matthew scanned the lot and saw that indeed, the only spaces open where the ones that required you to parallel park._

_"What? Did you fail that part in your driving exam?" Matthew teased._

_"You shut up." Gilbert snapped. "Everyone always fails something."_

_"Yeah...I did rolling stops."_

_"Wow. And that's like, the one thing that everyone knows not to do in front of the teachers."_

**Arthur Kirkland for The New America by Sowelo**

_"Amy," Arthur called out my name as my eyes began to droop._

_"What? I'm here," I yawned._

_"Pay attention," Arthur said as he held up a photo of a young man with dark skin and brown hair. His eyes were light brown and he wore a white tunic with gold trim, matching pants and a red scarf draped over his shoulders. "This is Akram Verma, also known as India."_

_"Cool." I said in a monotone._

_He pulled out a photo of a tall man with light skin, spiked blond hair and pale green eyes. A girl stood next to him, she had blond shoulder length hair, green eyes, and the same light skin. This is Govert Vermeulen," he pointed to the man, "and his younger sister Bella Vermeulen. He's the Netherlands and she's Belgium."_

_"Neat." I said in the same tone._

_He pulled another photo of a young man with light brown skin and dark eyes. He wore some kind of plain white head dress and a white tunic dress, most likely to protect him from the sun, I'm guessing. "This is Gupta Muhammad Hassan, he's Egypt."_

_"Woooo," I said in a tired tone._

_"Amy, you have to take this seriously," Arthur hissed in irritation._

**And the winner is..."** Matthew rips open the envelope and leans toward the microphone.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Ludwig Beilschmidt for Flight Of The Valkyrie by CelticFeather!**

A stocky blonde man with bably blue eyes rose in a dark green military uniform. He strode to the stage and climbed up the carpeted steps. A woman steps onto the stage with an odd-looking trophy. Ludwig shook Matthew's hand, and then he took the solid gold statuette of the creator of the series: Hidekazu Himaruya. he stood up and cleared his throat as the standing crowd sat down.

"Mein Gott. I would never have imagined my...uh...'former' skills would be considered useful." The audience laughed at his dark joke. "This was incredibly hard to be apart of. It brought up many terrible memories and many situations that hit very close to home. However, I knew with the careful hand of my author, CelticFeather, that I would be able to use my past knowledge to bring into light the horrors of that time that are still felt today, and possibly bring awareness to people so it will never be repeated again. Thank you to my brother, Gil. Good luck later tonight. Elizabeta, who put up with me for so much of the time, and Feliks. Even though you're still annoying, I couldn't imagine this story without you. Thank you."

Ludwig raised the trophy up as he nodded to the crowd. CelticFeather nods in approval and waves at Ludwig as he heads back to his seat next to his brother.

"Ladies and gentleman," Elizabeta says at the side of the stage,"welcome the incorrigible Lovino Vargas. Also known as Romano."

A frowning short man with shiny brown hair and a long cowlick walked onto the stage with an envelope, still wearing his dark brown uniform.

"Okay, bastards. Settle down, and let's get to business." Lovino said as the audienced laughed. "It's time to announce the nominees for Best One-shot Fic. This can range from a true one-shot up to three-shots. Here we go."

**Best Oneshot (1-3 shots accepted here)**

**Innocent Fun by pie1313**

_It didn't get past Alfred either, he noticed the instant change in Arthur's expression. He always seemed to know what Arthur was thinking these past few weeks. He said to him, "Do you miss Britain?"_

_Arthur looked up to him with a forced, half-smile. "Every day. Things had been much different over there: that's when my parents were still around the house to talk, and my brothers weren't quite as mean. Although they're always mean. Maybe they just got older and in the process got meaner." He held his knees up to his chest, for it was getting colder out, and continued with, "Although I didn't have many friends over there either, so the one good thing about moving over here is that I got to meet you, Al." He glanced up and saw that Alfred had a sympathetic smile on his face. "I may be surrounded by people all the time, but I always felt really lonely. But that just went away when I was with you. So...thank you for making me feel like I'm not alone anymore, Alfred, I really am happy. Meeting you by chance was the best thing that's happened to me."_

_Alfred handed him a napkin from his bag. Arthur took it, confused. "Why are you giving this to me?"_

_"Huh? Well, because you were crying." Alfred said, concerned._

**Intangible by sascake**

_By something wrong, Roderich was going on more than usual. His room mate- and, sadly, cousin- was a loud-mouthed German who claimed to be Prussian, and had an albinism that brought stares at the best of times. Gilbert usually claimed, voice smug, that people were unable to ignore his good looks, but at least had the sense to stay out of the sun and take proper care of himself. Ignoring the drinking binges, of course. Those were reserved for the overwhelming stress of a Sports major during the week. A major that, coincidentally, had Gilbert at the top of his year with little to no effort._

_"You can tell me in your own time. Coffee?" Gilbert stared at him for a moment, eyes narrowed, then nodded sharply. Even he knew better than to turn down coffee at this time. "I guess you'll want sugar," Roderich added, pulling out an extra mug for Gilbert, and a box of painkillers after a moment's hesitation._

_"Two." His cousin abandoned pacing, instead sitting down on the sofa in one sharp movement. Gilbert moved quickly and unexpectedly- now his hands were clasped and between his legs, one knee bouncing up and down as the words tumbled from his mouth in an angry, childish rush. "I was at a bar with Francis and 'Tonio. Nothing out of the usual. Do you know who showed up next?"_

_"Enlighten me."_

**Something to Remember You By by George deValier**

_I bet I can guess what package you're reading."_

_The boy raised his eyes slowly. He did not appear startled. He simply closed the book calmly on his lap and regarded Sadik carefully. When he spoke his voice was smooth and quiet. "Why would you bet on such a thing?"_

_Sadik shrugged defiantly. "Fun."_

_A slight movement at the corner of his lip. "What a strange sense of amusement you have."_

_I bet for profit also," Sadik replied challengingly. Sadik was good at betting. Usually because he cheated, but still._

_"Very well," said the boy evenly. The falling water formed a misty cloud around him. "What is your wager?"_

_Sadik inspected the boy. He was not much older than Sadik himself. His traditional robes and head-covering were lined in silk; his feet were clad in new leather sandals. Yes, this boy was rich. Sadik grinned ta the opportunity. "A pouch of gold."_

_"Money?" The boy sighed a quick, cool exhalation, and glanced away. "How disappointing. I thought you might be more interesting than that."_

**Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Game**

_Arthur smirked at that and let the cool glass slip away from his fingers, going up the small steps past the central command, and through the hydraulic doors. The hallway with the white walls and plasma tubes extended in front of his eyes, and Arthur was grateful for Alfred guiding him. He would definitely never have found himself without his new companion._

_ The observation deck was just a flat strip at the very top of the starship with only a glass dome separating the pressurized cabin and the vacuum of space. It was perfect for being literally surrounded by the stars and forgetting that humanity once began on solid ground._

_ The stardust was golden and shone bright all around them. Further into the distance, it turned red and swirled into a cone of magenta and burgundy clouds of dead star matter._

_ Arthur forgot to breathe._

_ "Beautiful, isn't it?" Alfred chuckled. "Man, you should see the look on your face."_

_ "It's breathtaking." Arthur turned his head up to the starry skies, as if Alfred was speaking from way out there. "Thank you for allowing me to see this."_

_ "Anything for you, Artie." Alfred quieted down a little, as if wistful. "You gave me my freedom, so I'll give you yours."_

_ Arthur decided that that was a good place to stop their conversation and turned his gaze back to the heavens._

**And the winner is..."** Lovino tears the envelope in half. His cheeks redden as the crowd laughs at his misfortune. He clears his throat, and he connects the two halves of the envelope together.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Something To Remember You By by George DeValier!**

A man in a white tunic and silk-lined robes walked up to the stage. He grabbed the trophy and politely hugged Lovino, who ran away with a manly shriek. The man turned to the crowd and smiled as he rested the trophy on the podium.

"Hello. You might have noticed that I am not George DeValier. I am Sadik, the guy on the screen. Due to the Authors obviously not knowing who wins before the awards are actually handed out, acceptances from them must be delivered after all of the awards have been handed out. The authors have their own separate ceremony of sorts to get all their thanks out. It will happen in a few days after the last award is handed out, in a different setting. So I am accepting this on behalf of George DeValier, which is very awkward because he is sitting right in front of me." Sadik points at the author, who leans back and frowns at Sadik jokingly. "However, I will thank him for giving me this opportunity. Also, thanks to all of the characters in this, and thank you to the voters, who showed that its not all about the glitz and glamor, but also the dirt and grim. Good night!

Sadik walks off to thunderous applause as Francis comes out onto the stage.

"Sorry, monsieur, but you'll have to wait your turn." Francis grins at George DeValier as he continues to stare daggers at Francis. Francis gulps and turns around to face the camera. "In the meantime, we have our next presenter of the night. Please meet and greet the wonder from down under, Jett Kirkland, or Australia.

Jett walks out to the stage wearing a black tuxedo with an ivory straight tie. He walks up to the podium and waits for the crowd to die down.

"It's okay Artie, this is the last you'll see of me for the night." The audience laughs as Arthur turns away from Jett with a heavy frown. "These next nominees are for the Best Original Male Characters. It isn't a secret that male characters are few and far between. For every male OC, there are at least ten female OC's. However, the best are just that, and they remain equally as engrossing. Really? Engrossing? Anyway, here are the nominees."

**Best Male Original Character**

**Larry Sue for The Fanboy by BFTLandMWandSEK**

_Tell me something I don't know." I called back, climbing onto my stool._

_I watched as Jerry pressed his lips and did his best to intimidate me with his anger. For him, that was close to impossible. His face always turned into a bright pink shade and his lips always made an adorable pout. He looked more like a little girl than anything. "Why did you do that, Larry?" he demanded. "You don't know what it's like for her."_

_"Neither do you." I replied evenly, returning back to my computer. At this point, watching Stella was not going to help me. I wanted to groan. Looks as though the only way to get rid of my annoyance-turned-anger was to vent it. "She hasn't told anyone," I said. , "or have you forgotten?"_

_Jerry groaned, but it sounded weak. "If she's screaming, then it has to be serious." He suddenly noticed that I was barely paying him any heed. "lar, what are you doing?"_

_Not even bothering to rip my eyes away, I replied, "Updating my hate blog."_

_"Your what?"_

_I mindlessly beckoned him to join me at my side. He hesitated for a moment, but eventually did with a flushed face and downcast eyes. Sounding very much like an informative businessman, I explained, "See here Jerry, on tumblr there are a variety of blogs that specialize in a certain aspect of a fandom. Mine here, properly titled 'Glory Fuck No Hetalia Dumb Shits', specializes in how stupid Hetalia fans are."_

_Jerry frowned. "You do realize that Sherry is still a fan of that."_

_I nodded. "Yes I do, but she has nothing to do with this. Hetalia is insulting. What kind of person would want to watch of gay men who portray the countries in a completely insulting manner while having sex with each other?"_

**Connor Daniels for Dream Journal by MisterCereal**

(Permission for sample not granted)

**Kenny Jones for Just a Crush? by kayotic718**

(Permission for sample not granted)

**And the winner is..."**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Larry Sue for The Fanboy by BFTLandMWandSEK!**

Larry Sue hops up to the stage and saunters over to the podium. He hugs Jett and snatches the Himaruya from the model next to him. He slams the trophy onto the podium, and he sighs in contentment.

"Well, don't I feel hypocritical." The audience started clapping again as Larry Sue shrugged. "I guess I would like to thank the people that made this possible, but that would be thanking the people I had to deal with, too. The annoying ones, that is. So, I'll take a stab it it. I'd like to thank the trio of people that moved me along the most." Larry points to the three authors sitting in a row towards the side of the auditorium, all of them smiling like maniacs. "Those three brought me up here to begin with, and I hope that this is reward enough for all the hard work they put me throu-I mean, the role they gave me." The crowd laughs again. "Thank You, and good night!" Larry waves as he walks to the other side of the stage before disappearing off to the side.

Francis walks back out as he winks at the camera and points at the trio of authors. "I expect to meet you behind the stage later tonight." The audience laughs uproariously while they segue into a fit of clapping. Francis nods as he turns back to the camera. "Well, it's now time to bring in yet another presenter. Ladies and Gentleman, the man that refuses to go to rehab for his drinking problems, Arthur Kirkland, or England for short."

A stout man in a dark brown business suit with a red tie walks out. The blonde with green eyes scans the crowd, and he taps the microphone as it lowers slightly to meet his lips.

"Thank you, and Francis enables me. It's not my fault." The crowd lets out a collective gasp as Arthur rolls his eyes. "Very well. It is now time to announce the nominees for best Female Original Character. here we are, let's take a look."

**Best Female Original Character**

**Catherine Affinito for Catherine's Requiescence by Neko-chan97**

_Catherine Affinito." I snapped immediately out of my thoughts. I nearly jumped out of my seat, my heart nearly tore itself out of my chest._

_Oh God. Mr. Matthews called my name. He rarely calls on me! What question did he ask? I don't know, I wasn't paying attention! What do I do?! This is what happens when I'm bored to the max! My thoughts whirled and raced around in my head as my eyes scanned the room for a possible solution. I came across a question written on the Smart Board in Mr. Matthew's easy to read cursive , that said:_

_What is the National flower of Austria?_

_I gulped. This was my only shot at not being in trouble. I grabbed the sides of my desks nervously. I've heard rumors back in my junior year about Mr. Matthews. They said that he was a very strict man, and if you don't pay attention in his class, he'll send you to the principal's office straight away. No questions asked. I was hoping to get Ms. Priscilla, the other History teacher, but my luck ran out as soon as I had received my schedule for this year. So faar, I've never slacked off in his class, and I really didn't want to know if those rumors were true today. Here goes nothing._

_"The Edelweiss." I squeaked. Mr. Matthew raised an eyebrow, then adjusted his black glasses._

_"I'm sorry, what?" He asked in confusion. I repeated myself._

_" The National flower of Austria is the Edelweiss, sir." His dull, green eyes drifted towards the board, and nodded understandingly. My heart beat slowed down and I loosened my grip in relief. Ah, thank you, brain, for helping me choose that question! Thank you Joshua, for quizzing me on my knowledge of Hetalia! It was actually useful besides writing fan fiction! Man, I feel like kissing him! Uh, okay, maybe not. Definitely not!_

**Michelle Daniels for A Matter of Time by Mr. Cultural Studies**

_"Sit down! I never said that this class was dismissed." A few jaws dropped at my audacity._

_Frankly, I couldn't believe it myself. All semester, I had kept my cool. I had let them walk over me in various cases. I had been talked-over, ignored, and disrespected at every turn. I dealt with it, if i had to, if I wanted to keep my job._

_By God, they were going to listen to what I had to say on the last day of class. "Do you think I would be the same person if my dad hadn't died?"_

_No one responded. Alright then...let's try again._

_"Do you think this country would be the same if nine-eleven never happened?"_

_Again, silence. This time a bit tenser._

_"Do you think this country would exist if France and England hadn't fought the Seven Years' War? Do you think that the world would be the same without the French Revolution? Without the USSR? Without the empires? Without history? Do you think we would be the same people?" I flicked a spec of fuzz off my cardigan and stood straighter. "No. We exist because we are history, people. We're the embodiment of all that has come before us. Think about that concept for a minute. The weight of centuries rest on our shoulders. The question is: can we stand under that kind of pressure?"_

_Silence hung over my class like a guillotine and I stared at them for a few more moments._

_Suddenly, i felt a meekness of my brash actions and my eyes dropped to the floor. What did I just do?_

**Kennedy Fuller for American Girl by joop-pa-pa96**

(Permission for sample not granted)

**Amy Hawkfeather for The New America by Sowelo**

_"Wait," Dad asked, "Did they press charges?"_  
><em> "No," I answered.<em>  
><em> "Then it's all good."<em>  
><em> "John!" Mom glared disapprovingly at him and Dad only smiled.<em>  
><em> "So what did you do?" Celine asked.<em>  
><em> "I was flipping off of statues and sculptures through-out the city."<em>  
><em> Everyone was silent till they started to laugh.<em>  
><em> "Why am I not surprised?" Grandma giggled, "you were jumping off of things from the moment you well enough to walk."<em>  
><em> I grinned, "I'm a bit of a dare-devil at heart."<em>  
><em> Johnny laughed, "Just forget about being a dancer Amy. Be stunt woman, because clearly nothing kills you."<em>  
><em> "She's immortal." Blake said softly.<em>  
><em> "Yeah," Johnny smirked, "Like a Twilight vampire. Are you gonna go out and sparkle in the sunlight."<em>  
><em> "Do you really want me to sneak into your room late at night and pour a bucket of sticky glitter into your bed? Again," I playfully threaten.<em>  
><em> "Oh god, no; do you realize how long it took just to get that stuff out of my hair?"<em>  
><em> "Glitter?" Celine asked, amused.<em>  
><em> "He looked pretty!" Blair called out happily.<em>  
><em> Laughter exploded from the table again.<em>  
><em> This was what my family was like; filled with love, laughter, support and life. If I had known how fast our family was going to change in the next few weeks, I would've tried everything I could to have frozen that moment forever.<em>

**Melissa Carter for Resistance is Futile! by Mazgrl98**

(Permission for sample not granted)

**"And the winner** **is..."** Arthur rips the top of the envelope, and he tilts the envelope slightly.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Time by Dr. Cultural Studies!**

Michelle Daniels gasps and covers her mouth as Dr. Cultural Studies pats her on the back. She adjusted the shoulder on her red dress as she stands up in her black high heels. She strolls down the aisle as people stand up and clap down the line for her. She blows a small clunk of her brown hair from her face as she climbs up the white steps to the stage. She hugs Arthur and kisses him on each cheek, making Arthur blush slightly. The crowd sits down, and Michelle sighs.

"I saw the betting lines for this category, and I might have just lost a lot of money." Michelle says as the crowd laughs riotously. "Merci, Arthur. You too, Francis. I know you're waiting for me back there." Francis grins as he waves at Michelle. "First off, Dr. Cultural Studies...is just that. He creates such beautiful work, and in anyone else's hands, it wouldn't have worked out at all. Of course, I'd like to thank the amazing characters that shared the spotlight with me. I'd like to thank my entire family, wherever you all are. Thank you to all the people that voted for me. I took this on because I feel it's time to raise awareness of our own pass. In this day and age of fast-traveling news and social media, it's easy to let so many important things zip right by us. I just hope that with this story, people will unplug the phone for a minute, and look at how far we insane humans have gone in the history of life on this planet. Thank you so much. This is for the people of Kansas City, and for all those students at Highlands Community College, who will probably bug me for a selfie with them now. Thank you!"

Michelle walks across the stage and hugs Francis as he walks onto the stage. She whispers something in his ear, and he chuckles before going up to the podium.

"What a great moment, am I right. Sadly, we all need to take a break. Four down, many more to go. We will be right back to the 2014 Hetalia Awards. Stay with us!"

* * *

><p><strong>See you in the next chapter!<strong>


	17. 2014 Hetalia Awards Part 2

The orchestra blared out an explosion of finely-tuned horns and string instruments as they played a long classical melody called "Good Vibrations" by Marky Mark and The Funky Bunch. Elizabeta struts towards the center of the stage, and twirls around as the orchestra finishes playing. The crystal backdrop glows a banana-yellow as she straightens her dress.

"Weren't George DeValier's words inspiring?" George DeValier laughed in approval as the large screens showed him around the arena. "So much so, that I have finally done something I swore I would do many centuries ago. Kill Francis." The crowd laughs again as CelticFeather claps in amusement. Elizabeta frowns slightly. "I'm dead serious folks. Michelle helped me out him in the hydroflouric acid. He's decomposing as we speak. Oh, wait. There two Michelles nominated tonight. For legal reasons, I will not incriminate either. So, to get rid of the last shreds of evidence, I will now distract you with the presence of the feared old grandpa we all know and buy things from, Yao Wang, or China."

Yao Wang comes out in silk red and gold traditional robes, with a black shawl draped over his shoulder. He nods at Elizabeta in aknowledgement, and then he stands at the podium, as tense as a tall oak tree.

"Aru, Aru, Aru, Aru, Aru, Aru." Yao shouts out. The crowd stares at him in silence. Even the unimpressed Blood Dark Sun has eyes wider than dinner plates examining Yao.

"Great. Now that we have that out of the way, it's time to award the winner for Best Anthology Series. These are the large groups of one shots that have been compiled toget her to give us a brisk, clean, and episodic view of life. The nominees are...

**Best Anthology (compilation of 4 or more oneshots)**

**The Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun**

_"I'm out," England said immediately. "Every time I try something like that, I fail. I'm just going to get my hair wet right away."_

_"Prussia? Romano?"_

_"Well," Prussia considered, "define 'dry.' I mean, there's a lot of splashing going on. We're bound to get wet from that."_

_"Huh, yeah. Well, we'll think of something else."_

_"I'm going to try to do it anyway," Romano decided. "My hair always feels like straw when it gets too full of chlorine. I'm going to see if I can keep it dry."_

_"Okay, well, come on, Den, which slide are we going on?"_

_Denmark looked at the map again. "Oh! How about the Tunnel of Terror?"_

_Romano looked a little worried. "Wh-what's so terrible about it?"_

_"Slide in the dark? Kesesese! I'm in!"_

**Estonia's Love Life by Blood Dark Sun**

_"Oh, believe me. Wars – well, you know just as well as I do, how bad a war can be." She [Belgium] shook her head vigorously. "Here's the factory." She gestured towards a beautiful building._

_"Is it open at this hour?" he wondered._

_"Ah, no. I asked them to open it specifically for us."_

_Estonia smiled. Seems he'd be touring famous places all over the world after hours! Well, if he started dating Belgium on a regular basis, then maybe not, but if things didn't work out…_

_He remembered how Australia had pulled him into an alcove for some kissing, and wondered whether Belgium was bold enough to do that here. Probably not._

_But ah, aren't chocolate-flavored kisses always sweeter?_

_**333 Ways to Get Kicked Out of the UN by ITorchic**_

**A Nation of Oneshots by Kitten1313**

**Aint No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle**

_The Awesome Trio was originally supposed to be "Men Only". The big problem that Prussia and Denmark had been having, though, while attempting to form the Awesome Trio was the fact that they were struggling to find a new member. Not only was it incredibly hard to find someone who was even half as awesome as either of them, but every time they would approach a lucky candidate, they found find the person entirely uninterested and unwilling to join their gang._

_ It was getting obnoxious. Which is apparently what America had been called the day she had accidentally walked right into a meeting of the Awesome Trio… uh, duo._

_ Both men had stared at her in surprise, entirely unused to someone just waltzing into their meeting room. They used an empty room in the building held for World Meetings in London. They had both decided not to meet in Denmark or Germany because they had argued so much about it that it was "destroying their friendship"._

_ But most people knew that the room was for the two of them to connive and figure out who else to invite to their gang. Interruptions were few and far between as a result, but apparently America was either too pissed to remember that the room was in use, or she just forgot._

_ "Oh." She stopped, spying both of them sitting at the table, gaping at her like they had just seen Bigfoot break down the door. "Sorry. Mind if I use that window over there? It gets me the best angle on my shot. I promise, you won't even know I'm here!"_

_ Prussia hesitated, unsure if he wanted a girl to encroach on their territory. However, Denmark was not having the same problem. Unlike Prussia, Denmark had been friends with America for a while. He even celebrated her birthday at his place because he liked her so much. His Nordic pals had noticed and Finland had even giggled over Denmark's "adorable little crush" on the star-spangled nation. Though Denmark would glare at them all, he never said anything to refute the claim because it was true. He'd never seen a girl wield a battle axe like she did._

_ "We don't mind!" he said quickly, making Prussia shoot him a dirty look. "Do what you want! It's cool!"_

_ America beamed at him before her face went back to an annoyed glare. Despite her claims that neither of them would even notice her presence, she mumbled to herself as she stalked over the window._

_ "I know you're going to be here, you vinegar-flavored wimp," she muttered, opening the window. She was leaning over the frame a bit, trying to get a good look at the parking lot. "Call me obnoxious, will you? Ha! Not half as obnoxious as the fuzzy caterpillars that have taken permanent residence above your eyes!"_

**Presidential Initiation by Car**

**"And the winner is..." **Yao carefully slices open the envelope with his long finger, and he slides out the cream letter inside.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**The Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun!**

A man with a dark black and red uniform and tall, gelled blonde hair struts up to the stage. He shakes hands with Yao, and he politely takes the Himaruya from the lady standing next to the podium. He clears his throat, and waves the crowd down to sit.

"I still think he has no idea what's going on?" The man pointed at the author, who was texting on the glowing smartphone. "So I'm Mathias Kolher, and I am Denmark. Because of this author, I am now a proud Skirmish Brother. I must say that being apart of this group of idiots has been one of the most awesome and epic times a guy like me could ask for, so thank you author. Also, good job Livino. You too, Gil. Hope you have fun sitting with the Flight of The Valkyrie section, instead of the Bros!" The screens around the theater shows Gilbert smirking, and mouthing something unintelligible to Mathias. "Anyway, good luck later tonight to you. Also, a quick shout out to the Awesome Trio. And let's not forget the Nordic 5. We're performing our new song after the ceremony. Hope to see you all in the mosh pit. Have fun!"

Mathis walks off the stage. Suddenly, a pasty white male appears. He is wearing a blue pinstripe button-down tee shirt with dark jeans. He walks slowly to the podium. The crowd is unsure how to react to this. Some laugh nervously, while others sit and wonder.

"Hello everyone," the high-pitched young adult says. "I'm Dave. I'm the valet Parker from outside the theater. I'm here because Elizabeta was only partially joking. We really can't find Francis anywhere. We need everyone to be on the lookout for him. So, until he appears, I have to be a co-host, too. So, I guess I'll introduce the next nominee, I mean, presenter. It's...uh...teleprinter is tough to read. Oh, right. Ladies and gentleman, give it up for our next guest. Nominated for two awards tonight, Alfred Jones. A.k.a, America."

Alfred walks out in a bright blue suit, with a crimson bow tie. He grins like a madman as he swings his arms like a pendulum. He approaches the glass podium, and adjusts his hair slightly.

"Okay, Broskis. Let's get to business. This group of amazing ladies has amazed and bedazzled all of us with their beauty and awesomeness. Now, it's time to return the favor. So, im going to give an award to one of these fine ladies. Never say Uncle Sam isn't charitable." Alfred winks at the camera. "Here are the nominees."

**Best Supporting Female Character (OC's can be included)**

**Elizabeta Herdevary for Intangible by sascake**

**Natalia Alfroskaya for My Friend Natalia by R.K Iris**

**Michelle Bonneyfoy for At The Edge Of The Ocean by FazzGrl.22**

**"And the winner is..." **Alfred tears the golden envelope and unravels the paper inside.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Sorry, but you're hosting duties are on pause for a moment, Hungary."

**Elizabeta Herdevary for Intangible by sascake**

Elizabeta smiles as she strides back into the stage from behind the side curtains. She hugs Alfred as he lifts her up in the air. She touches the ground again, and then she receives the golden trophy before waving it in the air, making the crowd cheer in appreciation. She puts it on the podium, and coughs.

"When they told me how much I woudl be payed for this, I made them put in a winning clause, so this was just an obligation." The crowd laughed, and the other two nominees grinned and nodded their approval. "You see, this was a very quiet and comfortable role for me, ams I felt really good about it from the start. I didn't have to starve myself or get yelled at every other scene, unlike a certain World War Two epic I was apart of." The camera pans onto Ludwig, who grinned in earnest. "I'm glad I could make the very underrated sascake responsible for an award tonight, and I have no idea where I'm going to keep this. Regardless, thank you to the voters, and the organizers for letting me host. I guess I need to stay here for the next bit. So, thank you. Now, however. I must introduce a dear friend of mine. Let's hear it for Kiku Honda."

A stout Asian man in a white uniform bowed to Elizabeta as she abandoned the stage. Then, he bowed to the audience in front of him. "Thank you very much. I don't want to be up here too long, so I really need to just give you the nominees for Best M-Rated Fic. Sadly, M-raters are not as accessible to people, so it makes sense that we can shine a spotlight on them. Here are the nominees.

**Best M-Rated Fic**

**Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle**

_America beamed at him before her face went back to an annoyed glare. Despite her claims that neither of them would even notice her presence, she mumbled to herself as she stalked over the window._

_ "I know you're going to be here, you vinegar-flavored wimp," she muttered, opening the window. She was leaning over the frame a bit, trying to get a good look at the parking lot. "Call me obnoxious, will you? Ha! Not half as obnoxious as the fuzzy caterpillars that have taken permanent residence above your eyes!"_

_ Prussia and Denmark look at each other, and then back at America as she suddenly reached into her cleavage. Then, like a demented Mary Poppins, she yanked out a ridiculously massive bazooka and took aim._

_ "Sorry to interrupt," Prussia suddenly said, making America jump. She looked at him, her anger gone and a sweet smile taking its place. "It's just that I couldn't help but notice that you seem to be prepared to shoot someone… England, I'm guessing… vith a bazooka because he called you obnoxious?"_

_ America let out a loud laugh. "Yeah. That, and he guilted me into eating some of his homemade shepherd's pie last night, so I was up blowing chunks and didn't get any sleep."_

**Flight of The Valkyrie by CelticFeather**

**The Modern Life Of Gilbert Beilschmidt by kindofanoxymoron**

**"And the winner is..." **Kiku tears the envelope open.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I apologize in advance, but it is quite obvious."

**Flight of The Valkyrie by CelticFeather!**

A short, girlish man with blonde hair walked up sprightly to the stage wearing a black tuxedo with a rose as a corsage. He ran right past Kiku, and snagged the award from the lady next to the podium. He then jammed his face right up to the mic.

"Testing! Testing! Sorry, I've always wanted to do that. Anyway, like, this is so exciting. By the way, I'm Feliks. I'm straight from Poland, biatch. So don't mess with me." The crowd laughs as Feliks takes a quick bow. "Like, I know how special this is, so I must speak from my heart. Of course, CelticFeather is awesome. This was one author that completely got me. I was born for this. I don't mean the whole torture and nearly exploding part, but to be around these people, it was such a rush. Gil, you're still awesome. Luddy, you're the best stick-in-the-mud I could ask for. I love you. And my girl Lizzie. Congrats on the awards. Tell me the designer for that dress to, btw. Night night!" Feliks waves at the audience and blows off a quick kiss to Elizabeta, who hugs him at the edge of the stage.


	18. 2014 Hetalia Awards Part 3

The orchestra buzzes as they create a classical freestyle rendition of the 'Harlem Shake' melding into a quick flash of wubs while the the spotlights criss-cross like train tracks across the stage. Suddenly, Elizabeta walks out to the podium, and rests her arms on the glass trophy-holder. She waits for the music crash into a halt, and then she smiles.

"Well, we still don't have our perverted Frenchie. However, we heard the bar is dried up, so either Gilbert is drowning his sorrows, or we have a lead." Arthur Kirkland frowns as he closes his eyes and rests his head on his arm, olive eyes closes. "Regardless, it is now time to get back to the show. Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the much-maligned Bad Touch Trio."

The audience hollers and applauds as Gilbert, Antonio Carriedo, and Mathias hop up onto the polished stage. They crowd around the podium, and Antonio waves at the crowd while closing his eyes. "Hola! As you can see, Francis couldn't be here for now."

"So we tapped Mathias to be an honary member for the day." Gilbert says.

"We're blood brothers now. I have the scars to prove it." Mathias says.

"You have too many scars. What's one more? Anyone, we're here to present the writing awards. Sucks, doesn't it. You're probably confused now." Gilbert shouts.

"Which is why we will explain," Antonio explains. "The Best Imagery Category is the various details, images, and action that is essential for any good description. It is the moments that paint the canvas in our minds. So, let's tell them who they are."

"Right. As a new member of the BBT, I think I should do this category, guys." Mathias states.

**Best Imagery (detail, action, and scenery)**

**You can't take the Sky From Me by Everythingismagic**

_He nosedived and flew upward at an insane speed, relishing in the thrill of it, then doing it again for good measure. His latest record ended, and he switched it out for another one. He paused for a few minutes in his shenanigans to drink a cola and eat a burger he brought along, watching the midnight star bright sky as he did so. The stars felt close enough to touch at two thousand meters up in the sky, and he watched them as he munched on his late dinner. A down-tempo song came on his record, and he started to think to himself about how this was his first official mission as a captain. America earned his pilot's license on his own at seventeen and and jumped at the chance to join the aviation force ass soon as he graduated school at eighteen. But as America was just now twenty-one, this meant he'd only be there for three years. He was young, he was an ace pilot, but damned if he didn't know he was good at what he did. And he was fiercly protective of any soldiers under his command. America was unable to understand why France, or anyone, would be bitter about his assignment. He thought back on his early months in the Aviation Force. He'd had a lot of good friends, but as he'd risen through the ranks and been awarded esteem upon esteem, they'd almost all become acquaintances and his friends dwindled down to just Canada, Japan, and France. He frowned and rubbed his nose between his glasses. Maybe they just couldn't handle my awesome, he told himself, not entirely convinced. _

_When he finished his dinner and his late-night contemplations, he was about 1,300 kilometers from Aquila and a thousand kilometers away from Luong, the island continent in the middle of the Ao-Jun Ocean. That's when he noticed something wrong with the plane. There was a slight rattle, which was worrisome enough. But the snap that came next got America reaching for his parachute. It came down from near the steam-powered engine, and almost, instantly, the plane began swerving wildly and falling. _

_America reached for his radio and shouted 'Mayday' and his coordinates, but he new he was too far from anyone to garner attention. He cursed and toyed with his controls, slamming the record player off in the middle of doing so. Attaining temporary steadiness, he breathed a sigh of a moment's relief. He was going to crash, but maybe he could ease down slowly enough to save the plane. He began his descent._

**Flight of The Valkyrie by CelticFeather**

_He studied the dream landscape around him further. Bodies dotted the ground sporadically; halberd axis, swords, and spears were impaled in some of the cooling corpses. The bodies were attired in strange combinations of hides and furs, a handful adorned with a primitive bronze armor. Most wore leather helmets, some with oxen horns mounted on the sides in a Viking-esque manner. _

_Forget where am I. Where am I?_

_Gilbert heard a giggling behind him and whirled to confront the out-of-place-sound. With the scent of blood on the air he found himself instinctively reaching for his rifle. Before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. _

_The woman was smiling earnestly. She was clad in full body armor, a pair of glossy ivory wings sprouting from her shoulder blades. However, for some reason, in place of a sword she wielded an old-fashioned frying pan. The woman was stunning, lean, and boyishly agile. A cluster of white wildflowers were tucked in front of her left ear. Her soap polished complexion was of a light rose brown kissed by a distant southern sun. Long chestnut sea-waves of hair cascaded down the curve of her spine to roll to a stop at the base of her ribcage. But it was her verdant eyes, wide apart, darkly translucent, and like a cut emerald held the light that made her immediately likable. _

_Gilbert let the firearm slide back over the thick ebony fabric of his greatcoat. He studied the carnage around him. "Are you a Valkyrie?" he asked the winged woman before him. "Am I dead?"_

**Beauty in The Unknown by No Pain No Gain**

_Arthur smirked at that and let the cool glass slip away from his fingers, going up the small steps past the central command, and through the hydraulic doors. The hallway with the white walls and plasma tubes extended in front of his eyes, and Arthur was grateful for Alfred guiding him. He would definitely never have found himself without his new companion._

_ The observation deck was just a flat strip at the very top of the starship with only a glass dome separating the pressurized cabin and the vacuum of space. It was perfect for being literally surrounded by the stars and forgetting that humanity once began on solid ground._

_ The stardust was golden and shone bright all around them. Further into the distance, it turned red and swirled into a cone of magenta and burgundy clouds of dead star matter._

_ Arthur forgot to breathe._

_ "Beautiful, isn't it?" Alfred chuckled. "Man, you should see the look on your face."_

_ "It's breathtaking." Arthur turned his head up to the starry skies, as if Alfred was speaking from way out there. "Thank you for allowing me to see this."_

_ "Anything for you, Artie." Alfred quieted down a little, as if wistful. "You gave me my freedom, so I'll give you yours."_

_ Arthur decided that that was a good place to stop their conversation and turned his gaze back to the heavens._

**Outcast by Angelsaurus**

**A Matter of Time by Mr. Cultural Studies**

_It was like I was being choked again._  
><em> I couldn't draw a breath. My chest began to tingle.<em>  
><em> No...<em>  
><em> My wide-eyed gaze trailed upward. Up the bandaged calves to the khaki pants. Further up to the khaki shirt and finally his face. He stared back at me, façade of calmness flickering. No, he could see my fear. He could sense it. My mouth opened, but I could find no words. I couldn't find the strength. All of my fight left me. Forgoing all of my vows to remain collected, heat gathered in my eyes.<em>  
><em> Why? Why was—<em>  
><em> Why would he do this? Why would Germany do this?<em>  
><em> To him? To me?<em>  
><em> Bile entered my throat when I realized just what this meant.<em>  
><em> Throat beginning to burn, I tried to keep a reign on my emotions. I failed.<em>  
><em> In so many ways, I failed.<em>  
><em> "I have come to collect you, Michelle, by orders of Germany." He said the words with such malice and hate that I flinched. That anger though was not directed at me, it was directed at the man who had forced him to perform this task— knowing that he could not disobey. He was not one to show emotions, but such was his rage that he looked incensed. His arms were crossed and his face was scrunched into a piercing scowl. "Please, I beg of you: come peacefully. Michelle, come peacefully. I do not want…I do not want to harm you. Never you."<em>  
><em> My eyes blinked rapidly, forcing tears to spill down my cheeks. I could see him wince at the sight of them, a grimace pulling at his face. There was once a time when he would have been the one comforting me. I wanted so much to reach for him. To tell him how much I worried for his safety. To tell him how much I loved him and missed him. To tell him that I was sorry. Sorry for everything, the pain I caused him and his people.<em>  
><em> Instead, I just breathed his name out like a prayer and a curse. He was standing before me, but…the Egyptian sun was no longer shining as warm as it had before. His eyes were cold with forced distance and I let out a strangled sob.<em>  
><em> "Egypt."<em>

**At The Edge Of The Ocean by FazzGrl.22**

**"And the winner is..."** Antonio rips open the envelope.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hell yes! I knew it!"

"Shut up, Gilbert!"

**Flight Of The Valkyrie by CelticFeather!  
><strong>

The orchestra erupts as the audience claps loudly. Standing up, A man with black hair and glasses stands up, and shakes CelticFeathers hand. He walks up to the stage, and shakes hands with Antonio, then Mathias. He turns to Gilbert, and his eyes narrow slightly. He eventually wraps his arms around Gilbert, and quickly releases him. The Himaruya is placed on the podium, and he grabs a hold of it in a tight grip.

"Hello everybody. I am happy that the voters realize just how good this story is, and how good we were in it. For those that do not know, I am Roderich Edelstein from Austria. I was sitting down in my house one day, and this idiot standing behind me broke in through the back door. Before I knew it, I was dragged to this set, and met the celebrated CelticFeather, who was able to give me the perfect characterization, sad to say. Congrats to Ludwig. You deserved it. Also, thank you to the love birds, Gil and Elizabeta. I had very mixed feelings about that hotel scene, mind you. Regardless, I hope that in the future, people look at the situations caused by bad people, or people that were caught in it, and I hope they realize just how lucky they are to not have faced worse. Or have to deal with Feliks's makeup artist." The audience laughs as Feliks rolls his eyes. "You took three hours in makeup. You should be ashamed. To everyone else, good night."

Gilbert jokingly shoves Roderich off of the stage, and Roderich brushes some lint off of his black suit. The new Bad Touch Trio reconvenes in front of the microphone, and Gilbert sighs.

"Roddy forced the author to let him do all the music. Otherwise it would have taken two weeks to finish." Gilbert says.

"Now, amigos, let's take a look at Best Writing. This is just as important, filling awkward silences with voice, paving paths for stories to flow on, and bringing the characters to live at-large in stories as big as our personalities."

"Way to be humble, Antonio." Mathias said.

"Here are the nominees." Gilbert announces.

**Best Writing (the dialogue, plot, and characterizations)**

**Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Gain**

_"Alright," Alfred finally announced, eyes bright. "Alright, I'll come with you."_

_ "Glad to hear it," Arthur smirked, and Alfred, boosted by his amused expression, took his hand and shook it weakly._

_ "So I guess this means that we can go out and hunt down my brother and all of the other people in starship cores, and work on your dream of finding the most beautiful thing out there, huh?" the blonde grinned._

_ "The first two are pretty much the plan, but..." Arthur turned his eyes out of the window, looking at the black depths of space, dotted with stars. His gaze landed on the planet floating in the distance, seemingly lonely and yet so strong at the same time. Who knew what other wonders the deepest parts of space still hid from his sight. "I'm not so sure about the third." His eyes turned back to Alfred, to his eyes, to his mysterious, clouded, bright blue eyes, and something welled up inside of him. He smiled. "I think I've already found it."_

_ "Really now?" Alfred grinned. "Well congrats, then Artie! What is it? Was it the nebula we saw together? Cause that was pretty nice, if I say so myself."_

_ "No, not the nebula." Arthur shrugged and turned around to sit on Alfred's bed by his side. Alfred scooted over to make place and looked up excitedly into his eyes. They shared a knowing look and a connection snapped into place promptly. Arthur sighed, warm fondness for the man in front of him running through his veins. "I found beauty in the empty, pitch black of space, but also in the creativity of a mind, the courage of a heart, the strength of a man, and the depths of eyes that show me a soul both despaired and hopeful for the future. You see, Alfred... I have found the true definition of beauty in the unknown."_

**Anything And Everything Awesome by SarahTonin**

_I sighed. As I went down the stairs, I wondered who it was. Garrett? But I just saw him. Plus, he had my number. He could have just texted me. That leaves out my brother, too. Who could it be? Matt? Could he really be that mad that I stole his pancakes?_

_I got to the lobby and saw him. He looked mad alright, but it wasn't Matt._

_"Romano?" My brother's girlfriend's brother's face went red. Maybe he wasn't mad. Maybe he was just embarrassed. "Why are you here?"_

_"I had Felecia ask Westley where the hell you were. It took me forever to get here," he grumbled._

_"But why? Did you want to see me that badly?"_

_"I...I didn't come to see you..." His face turned a deeper shade of red._

_Things finally clicked then. I grinned. Of course he wasn't looking for me. He had asked for me because he didn't know her name. "Oh, were you hoping my friend would take off her shirt again for you?" I teased._

_"C-could you just get her down here?" he spluttered._

_"Oh Romano, Romano, wherefore art thou Romano?" I practically sang._

_"Shut up!"_

_"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?" I continued anyway. "It is the east, and Olive is the sun!"_

_"I said sh-!" he stopped and fell silent. He blushed more once he realized what I said._

_"That's right, lover boy. Her name's Olive. Once you get married, you can make lots of food babies together**."**_

**Stitching Hearts by Mandelene**

_"So, before I go on and start boring everyone with my rambling, I'd just like to say one more thing," Alfred assured, relieved that things were going much better than he had expected. He shared a moment of eye contact with his father before he sighed and smiled through a few tears that blurred his vision._

_ "It pains me to know that I didn't express how much I appreciated the things that he did for me enough. We went through some difficult times, but he was always there, ready to talk it out over a cup of tea or a lecture on the living room couch," Alfred chuckled weakly as he said this, despite the fact that he was crying. He vaguely registered Matthew's hand rubbing circles into his back from behind. "I'll never be able to explain how important he was to me, but I know that he'll always be a part of everything I do. I swear I can still hear his voice reprimanding me whenever I leave dirty dishes in the sink for too long or make a mess out of my bedroom."_

_ More quiet laughter._

_ "So, I'd just tell him one more thing if I could, and that's 'I'll attempt to be as warm-hearted as you were, but I make no promises.' If our paths ever do cross again, I expect a well-thought out lecture and a cup of tea to be waiting for me, you headstrong man. Thank you for stitching up the tears in the hearts of everyone around you, and I'm sorry—" he paused to take in a shaking breath. "I'm sorry that I couldn't return the favor and do the same for you."_

**The Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun**

_"Where are we going to eat? Give me some directions," Denmark specified._

_"Not a German restaurant!"_

_"Romano, are you some kind of idiot? We're in Berlin. Every restaurant is a German restaurant!" Prussia flicked him in the back of the head. _

_"Chigi!"_

_..._

_"Damn you, guys. For an impromptu day, I really had a lot of fun!"_

_Prussia (riding shotgun again) cackled and rubbed Denmark's head, in the car on the way back home. "And all you were going to do was bring me back my sweater. You picked an awesome day for it, my friend."_

_Denmark decided to keep mum on the dating thing, for today. He din't want to make Romano uncomfortable, not when it seemed like maybe he was kind of a good guy after all, underneath all the surface nastiness. "Maybe - maybe we could all do something like this again. Romano?"_

_"Cheh, I don't mind, as long as there are no fucking potato restaurants on the agenda." Romano grinned nastily and punched Prussia on the arm. _

_"Hey, I'm flexible," the albino told them. "I'd totally love to do fun things with you guys. This was a really great day!"_

**Innocent Fun by pie1313**

**Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year by Jinxx Draconett**

**"And the winner is..." **Gilbert picks at the sticker on the envelope, and peels it off. He flips the envelope open, and lets the letter free.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Beauty In The Unknown by No Pain No Gain!**

Arthur Kirkland walks onto to the stage from behind the side curtain. He smiles graciously as he waves at the standing crowd. He goes up to Mathias and shakes his hand. Then, he walks around to Antonio and pats him on the back until he extends his hand towards the albino Prussian next to him. Gilbert shakes it, and Arthur takes the golden statuette from a lady in a white dress before settling himself behind the podium, Himaruya in hand.

"Who says size matters, huh?" Arthur says as the crowd laughs. "First off, I'd like to thank the mad genius behind all of this. No Pain No Gain put as much work in fifteen thousand words as any twenty-plus chapter in this category. Although, all the other nominees are fine examples of literature, as well. I'm glad this little space opera even got off the ground, and I'm glad I was surrounded with people that mattered. Even Francis, who is still missing, I believe. Congrats to Alfred, who was just as annoying as you'd expect, but still decent enough to live with. I'm just glad that I was able to be in something by somebody that put as much effort and scientific research into this so this experience would be as realistic as possible. Sorry to hog this up. It's not even for me, but I speak for everybody when I say that this field is so much richer thanks to that author sitting right there. Thank you." No Pain No Gain has a giant smile as the author mouths a thanks at Arthur as the four people on stage waltz off.

Elizabeta strolls onto the side of the stage, and clasps her arms together. "Thank you, and we will be right back." The orchestra starts up again as the crowd cheers.


	19. 2014 Hetalia Awards Part 4

The orchestra jams out 'Everything is Awesome' as the lights rise on the stage. The crystal backdrop shines cerulean as a certain blonde-haired man in a white tuxedo walks onto the stage. The audience collectively gasps as they stand up while Francis waves them down.

"Please be seated, beautiful ladies and gentleman. I have such a story to tell. However, to keep your attention, I'll to it throughout this last part of the ceremony. So, just know that I am alive, and better than ever. The end is nigh, so we need to get down to the meat of the awards. Ladies and gentleman, Meryl Streep!"

The audience stands up and roars as the crystal backdrop turns a light green. A man with dark brown hair and olive green eyes walks out with a small kitten cradled in his arms, the envelope in the kitten's teeth. He taps the microphone, and sets the kitten and envelope down on the glass podium.

"I have no idea who Meryl Streep is, but she sounds wonderful. Sadly, I am only Heracles. Also known as Greece. that's all you need to know about me. This kitten's name is Cupcake, and you ladies are gonna be nice to him, okay?" Heracles asks softly. The audience laughs. "Well, gee. I guess I need to keep us under a three hour running time. So here are the nominees for Best Female Character."

**Best Female Character (OC's can be included)**

**Amy Hawkfeather for The New America by Sowelo (OC)**

_"Shut up," I hissed as tears fell down my cheeks._  
><em>"I remember, you would cry whenever a national disaster took place, like hurricane Katrina or the Quake. Of course you lived through that disaster but still you cried and asked me why you couldn't stop."<em>  
><em>"Shut. Up." I said through gritted teeth.<em>  
><em>"Then there were the shootings that took place all over the country, but you cried the hardest for the elementary school in the north. I remembered your teacher sent you home because you broke down in the middle of class."<em>  
><em>"Shut up!" I yelled till I started to cry, "Stop, just stop!" Then I finally realized that the only way for the DVD to stop was to say, "Pause!"<em>  
><em>The screen froze along with my grandfather's confession.<em>  
><em>I stared at Grandpa's face with teary vision till that stare became a glare. Then I lifted my fist, wanting more than anything to crush that screen into pieces, but instead my fist settled for the floor. It was soft pats at first till they grew more powerful and aggressive. I screamed out every curse I knew as my fist made contact to the floor. During this, memories of my childhood displayed the truth; when I was four, hurricane Katrina stormed through and I would wake in the middle of the night to bawl my eyes out for the people affected by the storm. Then at six I was bed ridden with a strange illness that lasted for a year and a half, during the time of the Recession. Then at eleven, I heard the voices of children screaming in fear. My emotions ran high that day as I felt my heart squeeze inside my chest and I began to sob in front of my classmates and teacher.<em>  
><em>That's how I felt now; my heart squeezing till I almost thought it would burst. I lost strength the more I punched the floor, becoming soft pats once again.<em>  
><em>I slumped, my forehead connecting to the floor as my tears came to a stop. I no longer had the strength to even cry. I turned my head to the side to look at my hand. It was bruised black and blue with split tears in the knuckles, blood dripped from my fingertips till it stopped. I watched with widen eyes as the splits of skin fused back together and the bruises faded. My body was repairing the broken blood vessels and the torn skin in rapid speed, right before my eyes.<em>  
><em>If I needed a final example; a good slap to the face that screamed, this is who you are deal with it.<em>

**Julie Bielschmidt for Anything and Everything Awesome by SarahTonin**

_I slid over by the window and set my bag at the space beside me. I unzipped it and got my laptop out on the table. My hand grazed something scattered on the table I didn't expect. Some weird papers with weird symbols and drawings._

_"What the..." I looked up and saw a guy sitting across from me. He was hunched over some sort of work and was writing meticulously. I don't think he had noticed me yet. "Crap...I am so sorry."_

_He noticed me then. Actually, I think I startled him rather badly. He flinched and looked up quickly. His violet eyes flicked around and relaxed from behind his glasses. He pushed back the blond hair that fell in his face. "Oh...uh, hello!"_

_"Really, I'm sorry. I thought this was an empty booth." I put my laptop away and slid back to the edge. I looked around, but couldn't bring myself to get up. There really was nowhere else to sit. There wasn't even any room at the bar._

_"It's okay. Surprisingly, it happens all the time," he said. He smiled sweetly at me and went back to his papers._

_"Actually..." I started. He looked back up with a slightly confused look on his face. "Do you think we could just sit together? I know it's awkward, but there's no other place to sit, and we are both alone..."_

_"I...I guess that's alright..." he said._

_"Great. You're awesome!" I slid back in and got my laptop out._

_I reachedmy arm across the table. "Thanks a bundle. My name's Jules."_

_He paused for a moment and took my hand. "Matt."_

**Elizabeta Herdevary for Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather**

**Michelle Daniels for A Matter of Time by Dr. Cultural Studies (OC)**

**Amelia Jones for Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by bloomabelle**

_America let out a loud laugh. "Yeah. That, and he guilted me into eating some of his homemade shepherd's pie last night, so I was up blowing chunks and didn't get any sleep."_

_Both men flinched a little, understanding where she was coming from as she turned her attention back to her weapon._

_"I figure I'll feel a little bit better if I put him in the hospital for a little bit," she went on, carefully taking aim. "Alright, I'm about to fire if you guys wanna cover up your ears."_

_Both Prussia and Denmark did as she instructed. They watched her mouth a countdown. A bright flare of light lit up the area, followed by a loud boom that made the whole building shake. Despite having covered their ears, both men could hear ringing._

_America, meanwhile, had set her massive bazooka aside and had her head thrown back, laughing. Someone was screaming profanities in the parking lot loudly enough to be heard indoors._

_"Haha, classic!" America wiped a tear from her eye before poking her head out the window and screaming at the top of her lungs. "SUCK IT, ENGLAND!"_

**"And the winner is..." **The kitten takes the envelope and shreds it open. Heracles looks down and reads the name.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Michelle Daniels for A Matter Of Time by Dr. Cultural Studies!**

Michelle's eyes start forming tears as she starts shouting out around her. She breathes heavily as she runs up to the stage. She goes up to Heracles, and she wraps her arms around him...before smashing her lips to his. She kisses him passionately as Heracles surprised eyes close and he returns the favor, tongue and all. The audience claps even louder at this, with even Blood Dark Sun cracking a grin. SarahTonin wolf whistles and claps Sowelo on the back, who's shoulders rise up and down in laughter. Eventually, they break apart, and Heracles winks as he takes his cat and leaves the stage. Michelle leans on the podium with the trophy next to her arm.

"Looks like Francis is going to be stood up at the after party." Michelle says as Francis's face drops slightly. "Watch this become a canon pairing now. I really did not think I would be able to go up against any of these ladies, especially considering I'm an original character. I'm so glad that the voters were unbiased and realized that it's not about the politics or head canons. Wow, I already thanked everybody I could imagine. Dr. Cultural Studies is just able to write award-winning performances left and right, so next year I'm sure there will be another me on this stage. I want the kids in Kansas City to know that I am there for them. As a teacher, I will try my best to stand by every student and not judge them for their abilities, but for their person and hard work." Michelle sniffles slightly as her voice breaks. "I am here for the kids of Kansas City, as Dr. Cultural Studies was there for me. Thank you everybody who voted. And see you in Room 319 at the Hilton next door, Heracles." Michelle leaves with a few tears escaping her eyes.

Francis steps out and hugs her as she walks backstage. He releases her, and then he walks forward to face the crowd. "Mon cherie, isn't that such a great story. I feel amazing after all that. Who else will be awarded here? I guess it is best to keep the ball rolling. Please welcome member of the Nordic 5, Emil Something or another."

A man with bright blonde hair walks out in a baby blue uniform. His brown eyes danced with light as his grin followed him to the podium. He hops up and down in excitement. "My gosh, I am just so thrilled to announce this next category. My goodness, this is huge. I can't believe I get this chance. So, I've strung you along long enough. Let's see the nominees for Best Male Character."

**Best Male Character (OC's can be included)**

**Arthur Kirkland for Stitching Hearts by Mandelene**

_But the process was draining for both the doctor and the patient. Arthur found himself constantly ordering more medication because as soon as one organ started doing better, the others began failing in its place. At one point, he wondered whether he should just slow down and stop because a pestering thought kept telling him that there was nothing else that could be done. Nearly at the end of his shift, Arthur felt as if he had done more harm than good by trying to keep the man alive. It was obvious that even a recovery from something like this would be arduous for the man, but he refused to give up before doing everything in his power to help._

_ Nearly an hour later, the tachycardia was getting out of hand again, and before Arthur could even order a nurse to inject another beta blocker, the man's heart-rate began plummeting as quickly as it had risen, causing the machine to stutter in its loud shrieking again._

_ The nurse immediately called a code red for cardiac arrest, and Arthur sped back to the room, doing his best to resuscitate the man whom he refused to give up on. He injected him with epinephrine first, hoping to keep his blood circulating before setting up the defibrillator to deliver a shock of electricity to the man's heart._

_ He briefly registered another doctor standing by as well as two nurses while he continued the defibrillation, searching for any sign of response or life from his patient. The shrieking of the heart monitor continued to hammer against his eardrums as the doctor that had joined them injected more anti-arrhythmic medication in a last attempt to get the man's heart going again._

_ And then, he felt one of the nurses place a steady hand on his shoulder. "Time of death, six forty-seven P.M."_

_ Arthur released a shuddering breath, stepping aside as the doctor opposite took over and turned off the defibrillator._

_ He'd lost three patients in his entire practice, and each time was worse than the previous one. It was always difficult to accept, and Arthur couldn't help but feel that there must've been something else he could've done—some way to have made things better._

_ There had to have been a way to have saved his patient._

_ But he hadn't known how._

_ And the very thought of his incompetence seemed to rip him apart inside._

**Alfred Jones for Chained in the Land of the Free by I-swear-we-were-sufinite**

**Eduard Von Bock for Estonia's Love Life by Blood Dark Sun**

_Estonia skipped the rest of the meetings that week and went straight home. Then he got very, very drunk._

_Oh, he was maudlin. Weepy and miserable. Why had he started this idiotic project? That was phase one of his drunken state. He lay around on the floor of his living room, swilling wine and cursing himself for even thinking of it. Damn those enticing spreadsheets!_

_Phase two was feeling sorry for himself. Why hadn't he been able to hit it off with anyone? N-no, he hazily told himself, he'd hit it off well with Canada, India, Greece – even Bulgaria and Hong Kong had been great dates to begin with._

_He moved on to phase three. Forget the whole thing! Just be alone for the rest of his life, always rooming with Latvia and running away from Russia and his psychotic sister…Estonia drank some more and began crying. After all, what were the chances that Thailand, Turkey, Ukraine or Vietnam would be perfect partners? (And even though any of the four of them could possibly be the White Rose, he didn't even care about that any longer. It had been so long since they'd had any contact at all, and – and the memory of his night with Taiwan made him feel so, so stupid…) He sobbed some more, and lay down on the rug in front of his fireplace._

_After another few drinks, though, came renewed determination. There were only four more to go. (He discounted the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus, of course; that nation was only a child.) Four more and he could complete the alphabet and his spreadsheet, too. And after that? "Screw the whole world!" he yelled, smashing the empty wine bottle in the fireplace. He hiccupped, and then headed to take a very hot shower._

**Gilbert Beilschmidt for Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather**

_"Come sit."_

_Elizabeta complied happily as Gilbert started messing around inside his jacket. He pulled out a long, full sized roll of bread. Elizabeta just giggled "Gil, how did you sneak that in without everyone thinking you had gained five kilos?"_

_The Prussian just shrugged, ripping it roughly in half and handing a larger part of it to Eliza. "It's getting cold nowadays, its not uncommon for people to bundle up. I'm sure they just thought I was wearing some extra layers. Plus, this one's big enough for us to share since you've got time."_

_Eliza smiled widely in agreement and popped a piece of the still-warm bread inside her mouth. Gilbert did the same._

_"You're shivering..." The guard noted coolly. He started taking off his black uniform jacket and wrapped it around the Hungarian's shoulders._

_"Gil, really, I'm fine. I'm used to it."_

_"It's okay. My normal clothes are probably still warmer than what you've got without it."_

_Eliza nodded in gratitude and wrapped her thin arms around Gilbert's torso, her head hovering near his warm chest for a moment. "It really is beautiful back here, with the forest over there. And the wall makes a great blindspot for the towers."_

_Gilbert nodded. "When my people came here in '39 they say there was a small village here. We called it Brzezinka... It means birch forest in German. It's how this place got the name Birkenau."_

_"A beautiful name for such an evil place... What happened to the village?"_

_The guard shrugged. "Don't know. We tore it down and killed everyone. _

_Eliza frowned disapprovingly and placed another hunk of bread in her mouth. "At least you're honest."_

_"Hey, it's not like I went in and did it myself."_

_"What kind of Nazi are you, anyway? I've never seen one with red eyes and silver hair before. Aren't you all about eugenics and racial superiority and whatnot?"_

_"Well, what if I'm just so blonde that my hair is platinum, hmm?"_

**Matthew Williams for I Have All Summer to Fall for You by Silver and Grey**

**"And the winner is..." **The Nordic member struggles with the envelope as he tears it open.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Gilbert Beilschmidt for Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather!**

The Prussian albino hops up in his black tuxedo and pounds his chest in the air. He then takes out a can of beer from his pant pocket and shakes it, before letting it explode in his arms. He flings streams of beer from the can, making swirls in the air like a snake made out of alcoholic bliss. He then goes into the aisle, and drags Ludwig with him. He puts his head in an arm lock, and he takes his fist to grate it on Ludwig's hair. His younger brother escapes as he runs down the aisle, shouting in obscene German. He skips over the steps and leaps past Emil to crash into the model next to the podium. He snatches the trophy, and holds it close to his chest as he roars into the microphone.

"Holy Christ, who's awesome now? Chant it out with me. Gilbert! Gilbert!" The crowd suddenly starts chanting his name as Gilbert spins on the stage liek a ballerina on illegal drugs. "Oh my goodness. Bow down to you're lord of awesomeness. Whoo!" Gilbert takes a deep breath and sighs. "My goodness. I waited all night for this. I sat through the tears, sweating, and the chutzpah for this. I didn't know Mr. Himaruya looked this handsome. Anyway, as amazing as I am, I'm sad to say that I wouldn't be up here without a little help. Of course, these past two hours have been an all-star tribute to my amazing author, CelticFeather, who has an amazing fan base. Great taste, they have. I'll be honest and say that I had a sinking feeling all night. Good thing all that worrying was for nothing. For all the people around me, thanks. Luddy, I know you hate that name, and I know we have our differences, but the Beilschmidt clan is going home as winners tonight. Dad would be proud. Feliks, you kept me loose during the whole shebang, so thanks. Roderich, you were such a stuck-up prick, but you were just the person I needed to whip me into shape. Thanks to the whole group of people that put up with my admittedly self-destructive awesomeness." Gilbert grinned as his red eyes grew redder around the irises. He looked down quickly, before moving his head towards the side of the stage.

"One more person to thank. I remember the first time I met this girl. Honestly, I was doubtful she was a girl for a while. I still tease her for that. Despite all that, she has stuck with me, even if she has tried to run away, as have I from her, I could always rely on her to be there with me through my tough times. One of the only people I could honestly say I love, with no doubt whatsoever. Lizzie, could you come out for just a second?"

The audience stood up and cheered in pure ecstasy as the female co-host walked out onto the stage. Gilbert ran up to her as she walked, and wrapped his arms around her before lifting her up and twirling her in the air. The crowd continued to chant Gilbert's name as he pulls back and looks at Elizabeta's gleaming eyes. he takes her hands and kisses them as he walks back to the podium, Elizabeta standing next to it. "Who says I'm not a gentleman?" The crowd calms into a small fit of laughter. "Thank you. I hope I'm up here one more tonight. See you!"

Gilbert steps off the stage and back to the Flight of The Valkyrie section which is drenched in beer. Elizabeta stays on the stage as Francis joins her, who winks yet again at the audience.

"Well, we're cutting down to the big announcement." Elizabeta says.

"So, let's get one more award in before the break. My friend, Feliciano Vargas. Italy!"

A smiling man with shining chesnut hair skips onto the stage. His long hair curl bounces along with him as he marches to the podium.

"Thank you so much. I didn't think I would get the chance to do this! These five authors have shown that, with enough heart, dedication, love, and work, they can showcase their wildest fantasies to the whole world. Here are the nominees for Best Author."

**Best Author (for only one story)**

**No Pain No Gain for Beauty in the Unknown**

**CelticFeather for Flight of the Valkyrie**

**Jinxx Draconett for Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year**

**Everythingismagic for You Can't Take The Sky From Me**

**Blood Dark Sun for The Skirmish Brothers**

**"And the winner is..." **Feliciano struggles before using a letter opener.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**CelticFeather for Flight of The Valkyrie!**

The author all but collapses in the soft leather seat as the people around her stand up and give a standing ovation. CelticFeather sees Ludwig standing, and orders him to go up to the stage. Ludwig shrugs before walking slowly down the lit aisle and briskly walking up the steps. He accepts a large hug from Feliciano, and then he walks to the trophy held by the trophy model. He nods at her, and then gently takes the trophy and sets it down on the podium.

"I hate to be up here for an award I don't deserve, but all for the better. I already made my acceptance speech, and I can't top the ones before me, so I thank everyone on behalf of the author. CelticFeather, you are an incredible talent, and I hope, along with everyone else, that you stick around for a long time. From the Beilschmidts to you, along with the voters and fans, thank you."

Ludwig takes a step down as the orchestra okay a version of "Shake Ya Tailfeather." Francis and Elizabeta walk out and wait for the clapping to die down.

"We are almost there. The Fic of the Year is coming right up. Stick with is." Francis says as Elizabeta points to CelticFeather, who waves back with a smile.


	20. 2014 Hetalia Awards Part 5

Elizabeta walks out from the orchestra pit, holding the hem of her dress up as she climbs up the steps. She reaches the podium as the flames shoot out from behind her, making a red and orange glow emanate from the backdrop.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you Dave, the valet guy."

Dave walks out of the background and scurries to the steps. He shivers slightly as he scampers up to the glass podium. He bites one of his fingernails as he lowers the microphone slightly, causing a bat-pitched roar to blanket the theater and make the crowd cover their ears.

"S-Sorry about that everybody. I promise I won't do that anymore," he said. "Well, I just found out I will be payed overtime for this, so I better get this started. We have now reached the end of the ceremony. After two months and endless eliminations, we have narrowed down the best of the best just for you. So...I...I guess I-I better give the nominees for Best Foreign Language Fic. Here we go.

**Best Foreign Language Fic**

**L'héritage du Roi des Pirates by Dragonna**

**Bandeja de plata by Atsun**

**Waking Up In Vegas by lastsentence**

**"And the winner** **is..." **Dace trembles as he pulls off the top of the envelope, clearing his throat as he squints his eyes.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**L'héritage du Roi des Pirates by Dragonna!**

The audience stands up and claps as Dave stands there by himself, holding back his vocal cords from screaming and keeping his legs straight in order to not pass out. "The Organizers of the Awards accepts this on Dragonna's behalf." Dave spins himself around and runs for the back of the stage, safe from the limelight. Elizabeta and Francis come out once again, locking arms with each other.

Suddenly, the blue crystal backdrop turns a bright, shimmering gold, and a burst of fire erupts from the fire shooters behind the stage. The trophy model comes forth from the side of the stage, this time carrying the Himaruya and a golden envelope. Francis receives it, and gives her two kisses on each cheek. The model walks away, and Elizabeta shuffles herself next to Francis once again.

"Ladies and gentleman, we thank you for sticking with us. It has been a month and a half of grueling work for support, foundation, and votes. We sincerely hope you can help us get ready for next year. Don't take this world for granted. Latch onto every good thing you see this year, so next year the nominations will come forth practically by themselves." Elizabeta says.

"Of course, we would like to give one last mention to the man that started this all. Mister Christoph Andretti, who didn't write himself into this for fear of being to self-absorbed." Francis say. The audience gives a rousing applause as Francis and Elizabeta wait for the calm to settle in.

"So now, after 973 ballots, we will announce, for the last time this year, the nominees for Best Fic of 2013. These stories have not only inspired creativity and provocative thought, but they have also created smiles, laughter, tears, and ideas that will only make more and more writers pop up for this section every day. Here are the nominees and their story summaries in no particular order. Elizabeta, please do the honors for moi." Francis says with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Best Fic of 2013<strong>

The orchestra in the theater erupts into the song "Rosenrot" by Rammstein.

_As the icy talons of the Red Army curl around east Europe in 1944, Nazi Party member Gilbert Beilschmidt finds himself working as an SS guard at the Auschwitz-Birkenau concentration camp with his brother. There he encounters a foolishly defiant Hungarian prisoner named Elizabeta, who slowly threatens to change his views. But their actions may prove hazardous._

**Flight of the Valkyrie by CelticFeather**

Suddenly, the group of strings and brass segues into "Catch Me", by TVXQ.

_Space Navy Captain Arthur Kirkland travels the Universe to see its marvelous sights. An encounter with a strange computer on a pirate starship gives him a new dimension of beauty to consider. But the computer is secretive and vehemently hides his horrifying secret, one that will threaten Arthur's -and the computer's- existence. Beauty can be so dangerous out there in the unknown._

**Beauty in the Unknown by No Pain No Gain**

The chorus of "Wonderwall" by Oasis starts playing in the theater.

_Dr. Arthur Kirkland normally took pride in his secluded lifestyle. After all, friendships and family ties were mere burdens that could only be expected to drag down his work ethic. So what happens when two stray boys wander into his hospital? Well, it's certainly an uncommon adventure that he's in for, and perhaps his patients aren't the only ones who require fixing._

**Stitching Hearts by Mandelene**

A solemn string rendition of "The Moon Song" by Karen O quiets the building

_Alfred and Arthur go on a camping trip and have innocent fun until..._

**Innocent Fun by pie1313**

The music picks up as "Anything Can Happen" by Ellie Goulding begins playing.

_Hi there I'm Amy Felicita Hawkfeather, and I use to be just a normal teenage girl living in the year 2019. Waiting for my senior year of high school to end so I could travel to LA to become a dancer. My family's supportive and I have the coolest friends ever, but my world is turned upside down when_ _I discover I'm a country; the New America_

**The New America by Sowelo**

The heavy piano and electronic riffs of "California Love" by 2Pac escape through the air.

_Adventure and friendship with Prussia, Denmark, & Romano. Rated T for language and suggestion. Later chapters have England as well._

T**he Skirmish Brothers by Blood Dark Sun**

The horn section takes their boy with Benny Goodman's "Sing Sing Sing."

_The threads will unravel._

**A Matter of Time by Dr. Cultural Studies.**

A slow decrescendo turns into "The Ballad Of Serenity" from Firefly.

_Ace pilot America is on a mission for the World Military when a chance encounter with a group of sky-pirates leads him to team up with their captain, England, against a malevolent group that wants to fill the sky with zeppelins._

**You Can't Take The Sky From Me by Everythingismagic**

A cymbal crash erupts from the orchestra and the chorus of "All The Small Things" by Blink-182 jams out through the area.

_In_ _Hetalia High, there were unspoken laws that made up the school's popularity system. Punishments for breaking the laws were severe. Arthur Kirkland broke two of these commandments. "Dude, Arthur's a punk AND he's friends with the Bad Touch Trio?" "Oh man, Al's gonna be pissed."_**  
><strong>

**Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year by Jinxx Draconett**

* * *

><p>The orchestra blasts out a resounding last crash, and then brings their instruments to a rest as the flame shooters light up once again. The crowd cheers and starts to chant names of the various stories. Francis and Elizabeta hold the envelope in each hand, ready to rip it open.<p>

"Okay, mon Cherie. We will open it together." Francis said.

"I'll count to three when we open it, and we'll say it together. We did plan this out, after all." Elizabeta said.

**"And the winner is..." **Francis opens the envelope, and he unravels the letter, letting Elizabeta hold one half and him the other half.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"1...2...3!"

**Flight Of The Valkyrie by CelticFeather!**

The theater erupts into a standing ovation as "September" by Earth, Wind, and Fire cracks through the screaming and cheering. The Flight Of The Valkyrie section erupts into pandemonium. The entire section leaps up into the air and collectively hugs each other. CelticFeather is still seated in shock. Gilbert sees this, so he starts a giant dog-pile right on top if the author. The rest of the section jumps into the large group hug. Gilbert slings CelticFeather onto his shoulder, and he runs towards the stage with the rest of the section closely behind. Gilbert reaches up the steps and puts CelticFeather down, who is tackled by Feliks, causing Ludwig to chuckle.

Gilbert reaches Elizabeta, and they lock hands as they hop up and down in excitement. Suddenly, Gilbert slows down and cups Elizabeta's chin, lifting it up to meet his gaze. He reaches around to her back and yanks her to him, smashing his lips onto hers in a fiery kiss. The crowd goes insane at this, with the camera pointing over the crowd. Everythingismagic hops up and down in excitement, while Blood Dark Sun politely claps in the seat, still unimpressed. Bloommabelle grins like a madman as the author claps like a monkey with cymbals. Roderich and Ludwig share a quick hug, and Feliks finds Mathias and forces him into a brutal bear hug. Lovino and Feliciano are ushered back to the stage by Feliks, who waves them up. Feliciano is in tears, and Romano hides his face in Antonio's shoulder before he wipes any tear residue off and marches up with a watery smile.

As the fire shooters burst one more time, Gilbert and Elizabeta break from the kiss. Even Elizabeta has tears threatening her eyes, making Gilbert wipe them away with a cheeky grin. Gilbert takes the trophy in one hand, and wraps Elizabeta around his frame in another, and he waits for the crowd to sit down before he attempts to speak.

"Alright, dummkopfs. Settle down." Gilbert points at the small mass of people on the stage: all of whom principle characters from the story. "Mein Gott. This night is just getting started for us. I'm just going to throw a blanket thanks for anyone I missed or anybody these people want to thank. Our wonderful author can't speak until the authors ceremony, but probably couldn't speak now even if that was possible." CelticFeather was being supported by Ludwig, who ruffled CelticFeather's hair. "To any of the 900 or so voters that were for us, thank you. You made sure we made our mark in this large landscape, and we are thankful from the bottom of our heart that we will not be forgotten. Thank you."

The group settled behind Francis who controlled the podium. "I just want people to know that I was in this, too." The audience laughs again. "Thank you to all that voted and made one person's dream of rewarding the best of the best a reality. We will see you again in a few days for the authors responses, which are sure to be a doozy. Thank you. I love you. Good Night!"

Francis turns around and smiles as the group of people hop up and down in a compact circle. The crustal backdrop turns blue again as the audience gives one more standing ovation. Finally, the lights dim on the stage, and the velvet curtain closes on the picture of rejoice.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone and everybody. Stay tuned! Winner responses are next in a few days!<strong>


End file.
